


Til Kingdom Come

by cherylblossoms



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, I've been swallowed up by the cuteness of Karamel, and sailor moon is near and dear to my heart, so I thought why not do an au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylblossoms/pseuds/cherylblossoms
Summary: Kara Danvers had it all figured out. Reporter by day, superhero by night.  She even has a new ally in Valor although his identity remains elusive.  The only thorn at her side is Mike Matthews; her arrogant rival at work whom she keeps messing up around.Things get infinitely more complicated when she discovers she’s reincarnated from an ancient Kryptonian princess with an epic forbidden love for a Daxamite Prince. When her dreams start to echo her past life, she realizes history is repeating itself in the worst way.A Karamel Sailor Moon AU





	1. Prologue: Bonded Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Karamel won my heart over after watching the Musical Crossover, so I needed to write something with the two of them. I immediately thought of Serena and Darien from Sailor Moon with their constant bickering. Which is how this fic got started. I'm dedicating this to all the Karamel shippers out there and the two very cute space puppies. 
> 
> So obviously for the purposes of this AU, Mon-El was not found in a pod by Kara in 2x01, instead he crash landed here in the same way Clark and Kara did but grew up in Central City raised by Earth Parents and named Mike Matthews. He was transferred over to CatCo from CCPN at the start of Season Two. Everything else is explained in the fic.

_Prince Mon-El snuck away from the festivities at the Kryptonian Palace, his footsteps hurried as he found his way to a nearby balcony. Daxam and Krypton had maintained a tentative peace against the Occulus, a predatory race that wished to drain the two planets’s residents of their life energy. Although the planets had joined forces to fight this new evil, peace was tenuous. That was why the Prince was here tonight, to offer a face of diplomacy. At least, that had been the guise of the trip when he’d spoken to his parents. Really, his visit had nothing to do with Kryptonian-Daxamite politics. It was a visit related to matters of the heart._

_There stood Princess Kara Zor-El, bathed in moonlight as she stood waiting for him. He watched her for a moment. Tendrils of blonde hair whipped against the back of her neck, the chiffon sleeves of her white dress covering her arms, and her lips imbued with soft salmon lipstick. She literally took his breath away whenever she was in proximity. Finally, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He closed the space between them, enveloping his strong sinewy arms around her small torso. Her head turned, her lips quirked into a worried smile._

_‘ Mon-El, my love ‘ she said, before she closed the space between them with a chaste kiss. ‘ How I’ve missed you. You said you’d only be gone a few days. ‘_

_Mon- El smiled, cupping her face with his hand. ‘ I know, Kara. Unfortunately, the fighting’s getting worse. The Occult seemed to have let loose some nasty monsters from the Phantom Zone. Morale among troops is low. ‘_

_Kara frowned, now turning around in his arms to fully embrace him. ‘ I wish I could be there in the forefront with you. Instead of being trapped in this castle, forced to rot away ‘_

_Mon-El chuckled in reponse, looking into the shining blue eyes of the woman he loved endlessly. ‘ I wish I could have you by my side. Once we win this war, relations between Daxam and Krypton will be improved. And then I can go up to your father and ask for your hand in marriage ‘_

_Kara raised an eyebrow at her prince, pulling away slightly. ‘ What about me? You’re not going to ask for my own hand in marriage as if I’m some sort of possession to you. ‘_

_Mon-El’s face contorted in a look of contrived thoughtfulness he knew she'd ask this question. ‘ You’re absolutely right, my dear Kara ‘ he cleared his throat as he bent down on one knee and pulled an ornate silver box from the inside pocket of his pleated uniform._

_‘ Mon-El...what’re you…’ Kara started hands over her mouth, a look of glee alight in her eyes. Mon- El had now revealed a beautiful ancestral ring made of silver and with bright gold embellishments, in the middle was a spherical diamond cut meticulously into a rose._

_‘ Please, Kara let me speak. And then if you ask me to, I shall be silent for you for the rest of eternity. Our families, our worlds have been warring since the beginning of time for us. On Daxam, I was a crown prince spoiled and selfish to a tee. Till, my father brought me here for a visit and I met you. You took this naive teenage boy aloof and apathetic, and turned him into a man. A man who is now on the cusp of uniting these two worlds. I cannot imagine my life without you, and although you’ve given me so much. I do not know what I can give to you in return, besides myself. So I ask you this, my dear princess, will you make me the luckiest man in the universe and be mine? Rule by my side? Be bonded to my soul for eternity ‘_

A huff escaped from Kara Danvers’s lips as she woke up with a start. Her whole body was drenched in a cold sweat, her hands were shaking. She looked over at the clock, on her bedside table. 12:01 am. She was officially twenty five years old now. And what a way to start her twenty fifth year; with a dream that felt so visceral and real that her heart was hammering against her ribcage. The prince’s eyes felt like they were still piercing into her, bright navy blue almost grey in the moonlight. But beyond that, the details of his visage were trickling away. A ghost of a yes sat on her lips. A jubilation rising in her chest. What did that mean?


	2. Happy Birthday Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara walks into CatCo and gets nasty birthday surprise when she meets Mike Matthews; a fellow junior reporter with an ego and an immediate disdain for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so overjoyed at the response I've gotten from this fic. Thank you so much for all the lovely comments, kudos, and the like ! I will definitely be updating this fic as often as I can. 
> 
> So this chapter is a bit exposition heavy ( I'm sorry! ). But it features a very cute exchange with the Danvers sisters and a meet-cute between our Mike and Kara that leaves the worst of impressions. Don't hate Mike too much, he'll be surprising you along the way ;) Hope you enjoy ! If y'all mind leaving a comment or two ( even constructive criticism ones) it'd really make my day as well.

Although it was her birthday, Kara expected it to be a fairly regular day. Alex, her sister however had other plans for her. She stood on Kara’s doorstep, a vanilla meringue cupcake in one hand and in the other she clutched a cornucopia of different balloons. After a series of loud knocks, Kara finally opened the door to have Alex break out into a small serenade of ‘Happy Birthday’

Kara’s whole face broke out into a smile, as she happily accepted the cupcake blowing out the solitary candle atop the pastry. Alex then proceeded to hug her tightly and hand her the balloons, which Kara let free in her apartment watching as the helium filled orbs rose to the ceiling.

“ Old habits never change huh Kara? “ Alex said shaking her head, “ I can’t believe you’re twenty five today. Seems like just yesterday, I was helping you get ready for the junior prom “ Kara smiled reminiscing as she sat down on the couch devouring her cupcake.

“ Yeah and I’ll never forget how I broke Scott Kline’s toes when I stepped on his feet “ Kara countered. Alex walked over and sat down next to Kara.

“ Alright, probably not the fondest of memories, but they’ll be a chance to make plenty more. Speaking of which, we’re throwing you a big party at the Starlight Hotel tonight. Lena Luthor is paying the tab so there’s absolutely no expense spared. Winn even managed to make contact with some of your friends from Earth-1. So Barry Allen and some of your friends are coming! Then we got Jimmy to drag over Clark and Lois, I know it’s been ages since you’ve seen the two of them “  
Kara’s eyes went wide with delight. Not because, she was going to have a huge celebration, but because she’d be able to see some people she didn’t see ordinarily.

“ Alex, oh my god ! When did you throw all this together? “ she said throwing her hands around her sister in excitement.

“ We’ve been planning it for a few weeks actually, it was Clark’s idea initially. He said that the twenty fifth year is supposed to mark some big Kryptonian landmark. He wanted to make this special for you. So Clark, Winn, J’onn, and I have been working at it for a few weeks now. “ Alex explained, surprised when Kara’s face fell a bit, her features solemn.

“ What’s wrong, Kara? Didn’t you want a big party? “ Alex asked, her eyebrows crinkling together furtively.

“ No, no sorry of course, I’m so happy you all spent so much time and effort for me. It’s just…” Kara got up off the couch staring at the balloons that drifted in her apartment touching the zenith. “ On a Kryptonian's twenty fifth birthday a sacred rite is performed called Ehrosh Chahdrev. It’s where we connect with our past lives and make a promise to do better in this one. Mom always talked about mine even when I was a kid, saying there was power in our bloodline. The El family were descended from the royal family of the Silver Generation…” she  
stopped, “ I just miss her “

“ Is there anyway we can perform the ritual here, at least symbolically? “ Alex asked, Kara shook her head.

“ No, I’d need my parents and to be in the Great Temple of Rao. And I don’t see the point. I’m not even sure I believe in reincarnation, it’s something that the Old Ones believed in. It’s more so...just the fact that I never really got to do any of the rites. I never got to be a true Kryptonian. Silly right?”

“ Not at all, Kara. Krypton is still a part of you. It’s only natural to feel its loss. But today you’re going to be surrounded by people that love you. And I know it’s nothing like Ehrock-whatever you said. But, we’ll make some amazing new memories.” A smile returned to Kara’s features as she nodded, Alex always knew what to say. The moment of elation between the two sisters did not last, as Kara’s phone broke the comfortable silence with an audible buzz. Kara’s blue eyes fell to the message on the screen.

“ Oh Rao, I’m going to be late for my first day of work as a reporter “

\--

Kara arrived at CatCo just in the nick of time. Although, she and James were on good terms, he was not going to be her direct supervisor. Instead, it was going to be Snapper Carr, a gruff man she had not won over yet. He had begrudgingly given her a job as a junior reporter. And she wanted to prove to him, he’d made the right choice. Thankfully, her powers had ensured she’d be able to make it to work comfortably once Alex left for the DEO following their chat. Eve Teschmacher, stood at the front with a cup of coffee in her hand, a bright sunny smile on her lips. No doubt, she was glad that she was no longer an assistant for Cat Grant.

“ Happy Birthday Kara ! “ Eve exclaimed, handing her the coffee. “ Just a little Birthday treat for you, since you’ve been so nice to me for the past while. Don’t worry I got you a proper present but we’ll save that for the party hmm? “

“ Oh thank you, that’s very sweet of you, Eve. You didn’t have to do that for me “

“ Please least, I could do, oh and also word to the wise. Carr’s on a rampage. Better get to your desk, before he calls you out on being late “

“ But I’m not late, see 8:45 am. I’m fifteen minutes early. “

“ In Snapper’s world, if you’re not half an hour early, you’re fifteen minutes late. Especially, if he doesn’t like you”

Kara heeded the warning as she watched Eve walk away blonde curls swinging in her wake. She was just about to turn and walk to her desk when she collided with something. Coffee splayed all over her pink dress as well as on the stranger’s garments. However, her worry was on the stranger in front of her. Did she hurt them? Luckily, it was the coffee, that had done the most damage as there was no groan of agony following their encounter. Perhaps, it was the angle at which she had collided with the stranger. Her eyes finally flitted up to see who it was that she had clumsily ran into. A shock ran through her as she found a pair of navy blue eyes boring into her. The same ones from her vivid dream. No, it couldn’t be.

“ Can’t you watch where you’re going “ The man exclaimed, as he saw the hot coffee drip down his crisp white shirt. “ Look at what’ve you done “

Kara immediately was snapped back into reality. She was just letting some stupid dream affect her. This man, whoever he was, was no prince.

“Excuse me, it was an accident. It’s not like I sought you out on purpose to spill coffee on you”

“Wouldn’t surprise me if you did, Glasses” a smug, arrogant smile appeared on his lips as those haunting blue eyes gave her the once over. “Girls like you, never know how to approach a man, so they have to resort to spilling coffee as an opening”

“First of all, my name is not Glasses. It’s Kara. Kara Danvers. Second of all, Girls like me? What do you mean by that?”

“I could care less what your name is.” he said with a sneer, “Oh you know, those menial office types that reek of condescension”

“You !” Kara’s whole face was red, she was summoning all the self restraint she had to not punch this asshole in the face. Who did he think he was?

“Danvers, Matthews. Oh good, you two have met” Snapper said as he walked into the space his tone monotone, as he barely glanced at the pair. His eyes instead moving across the tablet he was looking at.

“Not exactly, sir. Your assistant seems to have spilled coffee on me” Matthews spoke, Snapper rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed.

“Actually Matthews, she’s not my assistant” Kara couldn’t help but smile indignantly at Snapper’s words. Matthews seemed to clear his throat, however he made no indication to apologize to Kara. That smug bastard. “ Matthews, this is Kara Danvers. She’s our newest Junior reporter. “ Matthews eyebrows moved up in surprise, he clearly had mislabelled her during their little tete-a-tete.

“ Danvers, this is Mike Matthews. He’s a new transfer from Central City Picture News. Cat got it during the merger. I’m told he’s quite the reporter. But old reputations, won’t earn you any favours here. “ Snapper’s eyes moved toward Mike now. “ Just because you came highly recommended from Scott Evans. Doesn’t mean you won’t have to earn your stripes here.”

His eyes went back to the tablet before he continued. “ You and Danvers are my only two junior reporters on staff. If either of you piss me off, you’re gone. And let’s make this a little interesting huh? I have a little editorial in the back burner strictly on for Xenophobia. Whoever impresses me most, out of the two of you will get to write it. A feature for a young reporter. Could really set you on the map. Now go make yourselves useful, I’ve left copies on your desk that need editing stat. And you may want to change, you both look like clumsy oafs” he finally looked at the pair in disdain before flouncing away.

Once Snapper was out of earshot, Kara folded her arms staring Mike down. While, Mike it seemed was doing the same. So he was the competition huh? She didn’t seem impressed. Now, that she got a good look at him, she realized the ego he’d boasted upon his arrival was completely unwarranted. He had dark chestnut brown hair, a handsome chiseled face that was framed by a set of wire rimmed glasses. And he was tall, standing over her at an alarming 6’1”. If she wanted to, she could completely destroy him with the snap of her fingers as Supergirl. But she was Kara Danvers, currently.

She watched his lips curl into a smile, one with a cruelty behind it. “ Game on, Danvers “ he finally said before he walked past her. Content, that he’d gotten the final say.


	3. Star light, Star bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite her troubles at work, Kara arrives at the scene of her birthday party hopeful. However the night has more than a few surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry my fellow Karamellows ! I've been busy dealing with exams and stuff. But all your comments have been so sweet and I promise I haven't forgotten about this fic at all. It's so fun to write and I hope you like this next entry.
> 
> This chapter is a bit exposition heavy, but I need to establish Kara's world and a few of the key players in it. I'll hopefully have the next chapter cranked out in a few days. But you know what would make it come sooner? More comments and more love.

The sound of asphalt crumbling echoed around the DEO, as Kara hit the paved block with a series of decisive kicks. Anger was broiling through her because of one Mike Matthews. He had gone out of his way to make life difficult for her. First, he locked her out of the copy room so she was late making copies of the final draft of the magazine. Then, he’d used up all of her favourite scented hi-lighters stating that he needed them to edit an article Snapper assigned for proofreading. However, what irked her most of all, was how he’d pretty much won everyone over with his so-called charm. He was talking football with James in the break room. Eve Teschmacher had invited him to her birthday party later on tonight as her plus one. And even Snapper had put an insulting one on the scoreboard when he managed to find a scoop on the city’s deteriorating water quality.

Usually, Kara could take out her anger and frustrations while dispensing her own brand of justice in National City. But it seemed, crime had taken a day off. There wasn’t even a petty robbery to bust.

“ It seems like you’re not having much of a birthday, if you’re turning yourself into a one woman wrecking ball.“ commented  Winn Schott, her good friend and the tech guy at the DEO. Kara stopped, turning to him with her hands on her hips. “ What’s wrong, Kara?”

“ Just work, Wynn. Not important. You planning party stuff? “ she asked sheepishly looking at the tablet in his hand.

“ Oh the party is all set and ready to go, just gotta pick up my tux in a bit. No, this is a special project, something that’s not strictly DEO business if you catch my drift. “  
  
Kara raised her eyebrow at Wynn, as he walked to her and held out his tablet for her to look at. There at the center of the screen a red blur zipping around going hither and thither taking out armed robbers at an art exhibit. Kara couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Wynn. “ Don’t tell me you’re still obsessing over this Blur !” Wynn looked affronted.

“ It’s not obsession, just mere scientific inquiry. I can’t wait to meet this Cisco character, he would understand me. You’re telling me that you’re not the least bit curious about our new superhero friend.”

“ I just have a lot on my plate without adding some guy who zips around trying to protect property. He seems kind of small time.”

“ So you’d be more impressed if he was doing something a little more mainstream?” Wynn asked.

Kara shrugged, “ Why are you so interested in him? “ she asked thoughtfully.

“ Here’s a guy, who could be doing anything with his gifts. But he’s choosing to save artwork. Kind of poetic don’t you think? Besides, I’m convinced he’s an alien and not a meta human like J’onn suspects, which is why I’m gathering my own intel to prove him wrong”

“ J’onn’s never being wrong before “ Kara pointed out to Wynn

“ Well, there’s a first time for everything “ Winn said with a knowing smile.

\--

At seven pm, Kara arrived at the Starlight Hotel just as she had been instructed to do so by the others. She wasn’t really in a party mood, given how the rest of her day had gone, but she was going to make an effort. Everyone had put so much hard work into this party and she didn’t want to let them down. She was dressed in a simple blue dress and matching open toe blue pumps, her hair slicked back into a chignon, and of course she was donning her customary thick black heavily framed glasses.

“ Would the lady like an escort? “ said a deep familiar voice. Kara’s features became alight with levity as she saw James Olsen standing there donning a polished black suit. Although, they had broken up there was a small flicker of longing in the pit of her stomach.

“ Why of course, good sir” Kara said playfully as she took James’s arm letting him walk her up the silver staircase to the ballroom located at the very centre of the hotel. He made a flourish as he opened the doors, leading her into the party. A spotlight fell on her as she was greeted with an uproarious amount of applause. Kara’s cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink. She was used to this sort of attention as Supergirl but no one ever noticed “bookish” Kara Danvers to this degree. In that moment, all the bad had flooded away instead there was a warm hopeful feeling burgeoning in her chest.

“ I’ll take it from here, Jimmy “ another voice came into the vicinity. And when Kara turned to see who it was she was immediately ecstatic. There in a black tailored suit of his own was her cousin Clark Kent, followed closely by his girlfriend Lois Lane.  The two of them looked as though they were a pair of celebutantes on the red carpet of an illustrious new movie. James stood back as Kara’s attention turned to the couple.

“ Clark ! “ Kara exclaimed, bounding up to him and enveloping him in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her, a smile on his handsome face.

“ Happy Birthday, Kara “ Clark said as he pulled away, watching Kara and Lois embrace next. “ I’m so thrilled to be here for you, today. I know how important it is for you “ Kara nodded, thankfully. She wished she was there for Clark for his twenty fifth.

“ And don’t worry Kara, I didn’t leave gift shopping in the hands of this clumsy oaf this time. I think you’ll be plenty satisfied with what we got you. Compared to what? The toaster he got you last year “ Lois said with a laugh placing a hand on Clark’s chest.

“ Don’t be too hard on him, Lois “ Kara said, “ Alex said that this party was his idea “

Clark shrugged his shoulders as if the gesture was no big deal at all, “ I just thought, it’d be nice to celebrate the occasion. “  he bit his lip nervously, looking around. “ Lena and I even put aside our differences momentarily. So maybe there might be hope for us…” his voice dropped to a whisper, “ Supers and Luthors yet “

Kara was overcome by a wave of affection for all the people in her life. It felt like something out of a dream. The ballroom at the Starlight had an open glass ceiling looking up at the opaque night sky littered with the smattering of stars. The entire space had been immaculately decorated with Kara’s favorite things. There were small pink roses on vases placed on pedestals, while soft baby blue balloons floated around, and at the very edge of the room was a small buffet with all sorts of delectable treats.

“ This is really beautiful, I’m floored. Thank you guys, really “ Kara said as she looked around the room.

“ Don’t thank us yet “ the clip clopping of heels on the tiled marble floors told Kara who exactly had arrived on the scene. Lena Luthor stood at the edge of the dance floor, looking well put together and intimidating. She greeted Kara with a warm smile, one she had only ever seen on rare occasions.  
Despite what people said about Lena, Kara believed in her. Over time, since Lena’s arrival in National City and the initial wave of distrust, the two had become close friends and allies.

“ Happy Birthday Kara “ Lena said, before her attention turned to Lois and Clark. “ I’m afraid there might be a slight disaster in the kitchens that I might need your assistance with, Mr. Kent. And Ms. Lane, your sister has been looking for you.”

“ Enjoy your party, Kara. I’ll see you later “ Clark said touching her arm, before walking towards the kitchens with purpose

“ Don’t have too much fun, or well don’t have twenty five year old Lois Lane levels of fun “ Lois said with a wink, as she too disappeared into the crowd. James too it seemed, was watching Lois with rapt attention when the mention of her sister was made. Kara sighed, feeling a tad bit disappointed. Of course, he still wasn’t over her.

“ Just go “ Kara said to him, James raised an eyebrow to her.

“ Kara I- “ James started before clearing his throat and heeding her advice. Leaving Kara alone with Lena, who was busily looking down at her cellphone engrossed in the going ons of the party.

“ Well my dear Birthday Girl, I have to leave you now. This party still needs a planner I’m afraid. Why don’t you continue mingling? Everyone’s here for you after all. “

 

\--

_Everyone’s here for you_

Although she had been initially enamoured by the spectacle of the party, Kara felt a little out of place. Sure everyone from Wynn to J’onn to the Earth 1 Central City crowd, had come up to her with their truly heartfelt Happy Birthday, eventually she began to sink back into her surroundings. This was especially true when the lights dimmed for a slow dance right before the cake ceremony (as per Lena’s itinerary ). Kara was standing at the food table, munching on some pot stickers watching couples sway to the sound of the melodic music. Clark and Lois were smiling to each other as Clark leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Barry and Iris, who had arrived just moments ago, were bounding about playfully as Barry spun her with no expertise. Even James and Lucy were dancing heads, bent close together clearly recanting whatever had transpired with them previously. She didn’t feel jealousy at the sight of the two past lovers, but rather a deep seed of loneliness.

Kara had never needed anyone to feel complete. But it wouldn’t hurt to have someone to whisper to on the dance floor, someone who would help her pick out birthday presents, or even someone to make her heartbeat quicken. She was a secret romantic, having devoured movies like the Notebook, Titanic, and Funny Face with Alex during their teenage years. Her blue eyes fell to her sister in the crowd, she looked radiant as she chatted with a new cop to the precinct Maggie Sawyer. Even she was having a better time than Kara. Perhaps, she should do what she always did. Suck it up, plaster a big fake smile on her face to appease everyone. That’s what she should have done, but instead Kara retreated out of the ballroom into one of the hidden balconies looking for a moment of peace.

Little did she know someone was watching her.

Kara felt immediate relief as the cool night breeze whipped through her blonde tendrils. She walked up to the edge, placing her hand on the stone railing as her eyes peered to the sky. She closed her eyes, imagining Krypton. Seeing vividly the look of pride on her Mother’s face when Kara had taken her first footsteps in life. Seeing her father beam when she had returned from her lessons with a glowing commendation. “ I wish you two were here “ she whispered staring at the brightest star in the sky.

“ Aren’t you a little too old to be wishing on a star, glasses? “ Kara scowled she knew exactly who it was as she turned around and it was the person she least wanted to see at the moment.

“ Scram, Matthews. I don’t want to deal with you “ Mike smiled, that oh so perfect-weak in the knees smile he’d been using all day to get his way. The smile, she had to admit made her own heart flutter a bit. No, she would not be attracted to this asshat. She took him in for just a second longer though. He had chosen to wear a dark navy blue suit, with a bright red tie, his hair was gelled back, and of course he too was wearing his glasses. It seemed though, her words had no effect on him as he walked over his eyes on the night sky as well.

“ It’s all hooey you know, there isn’t some magical celestial power. Just you know...big gaseous giants with the ability to destroy worlds “ Kara’s breath hitched, his words were almost poetic but she wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction of knowing he had some sort of effect on her. Instead, she hit him on the shoulder a gentle pat of course, she’d learned to control her strength over the years.

“ I know that...I wasn’t wishing on a star. Just trying to get some air, before you came and ruined it “

Kara folded her arms defiantly.

“ Well sorry, princess. I was just curious you see, I saw you…” he cleared his throat, “ I wasn’t watching or anything just kind of scanning the crowd and it seemed like you weren’t thrilled. All these people got together to throw you a grandiose party and you seem a little ungrateful “

“ Ungrateful? “ she scoffed, a part of wanted to use her heat vision on him and melt him right there. But she resisted. “ Excuse me, Matthews. You’ve been making assumptions about me all day like you know me. You couldn’t be more wrong. “

“ Prove me wrong then “ he challenged her, pointing at the open door, “ Go back in there and live it up, not that I care “ he said before he relaxed and leant against the railing.

Kara was ready to stomp back in and grab any willing participant and drag them to the dancefloor to prove him wrong. When she heard a loud crash. Suddenly the earth beneath them started to shake and sway, a rumbling reverberated. Kara’s blue eyes scanned quickly for the source of the noise, but there was nothing. With a crunch and squip, the concrete supporting the balcony fell away.


	4. Rites of Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos breaks out the Starlight Hotel as the gang tries to placate the gate crasher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been terrible about updating this I'm so sorry ! Real life has been a bitch with exams, work stress, and the like. I promise I will be regularly updating now that I've storyboarded this entire fic and planned out 24 chapters. 
> 
> This chapter features a lot of angst and a few expository bits but a new chapter's just on the horizon. As always comments are always appreciated, thank you for your continued support with this guys !

“ Kara ! “

His voice was pristine, clear, and echoing through the maddening chaos, as Kara dangled freely clutching to the concrete as if to seem like she was about to plummet to her death. What other choice did she have? It wasn’t like she could fly in her Kara Danvers get up. Mike was a stranger he could not be trusted. Yet, when she saw him leaning over the edge, covered in soot extending his hand out to her, she couldn’t but feel a certain pull. As if, she could really trust him. 

However, before she could make a choice, someone had swooped underneath her and picked her up hovering in place and staring down at Mike. Mike’s mouth opened in awe.

“ S-superman...wow..sir I’m… “ Superman put a hand up to stop Mike’s blathering, which was admittedly adorable. He was always cool and suave, but to see him anxious, tenuous, and frantic made him seem like less of an ass. 

“ She’s sprained her ankle “ Superman explained calmly, and as if on cue Kara winced to play up the fact that she was “injured”. “ I’m going to take her somewhere safe. You go inside and find the man in the red suit, he calls himself the Flash.” Mike nodded, still awestruck, but didn’t even protest as he stumbled inside. Once he had disappeared back into the ballroom, Superman placed Kara on the balcony where she quickly changed into her Supergirl attire. With another loud thrash, another concrete segment was falling, this time on the path to hurt the masses of civilians below. Supergirl caught it easily as she turned to her cousin a questioning look in her eyes.

“ What is going on ? “ she exclaimed, Superman took over the concrete slab in her hand. 

“ No time to explain, Supergirl. Martian Manhunter and Vibe are taking on the abomination in the ballroom. Leave this to me, and go help them “ Superman said zooming off to stabilize the crumbling building. She quickly ran inside and the calamity that greeted her was nothing she’d seen before. There in the centre of the ballroom stood a large white skeletal monster. It was roughly eight feet tall, with taut bone like skill, blood red eyes, claws that looked like long sharpened machetes, and it was spewing what looked like a beam of intense laser energy at Vibe who had opened a portal to channel it into another space to mitigate the damage. Amongst the brutal fight, she spied a red blur going from one side of the ballroom to another like a ping pong as if trying to divert the monster’s attention to it.

She had assumed it was the Flash till she heard a whoosh next to her and she saw the scarlet speedster in her periphery. “ Flash ! “ Kara exclaimed, “ But who’s that ? “ her finger pointed to the blur. 

“ I was evacuating everyone, I have no idea but at the moment it seems like a friend. Alex and that new cop Maggie are holding the perimeter. And your friend Mike, along with James, Winn, Ms. Luthor, Caitlin, and the Lanes are safely away “ his eyes flitted to the monster taking in the beast in awe.

“ Thanks, Flash. And Mike is not my friend, just a nuisance “ 

The Flash raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t say anything towards it, he was holding the lightning bolt on his ear. ‘ Caitlin and Winn have done an analysis on this …thing. They say we can get it with the old one two. You fly up behind it and use your heat vision and I’ll hit it up front with a lightning punch. Vibe, Martian Manhunter, and the Blur will contain him long enough for us to do a significant amount of damage.” 

“Got it” Kara said with a nod, she had no reason to doubt this tactic, not when it came from their resident Techies. She watched Barry speed off, as she rose keeping her distance as she flew close to the monster. Kara had never seen anything like it, but the beast seemed strangely familiar as if it was a spectre from a twisted nightmare. Once she got close enough she hovered, waiting for Barry to line up his attack. 

“ And now ! “ The Flash shouted as the other three got in formation. Just as Kara was allowing her eyes to flood with radiant energy, the monster turned gazing right in her direction. Kara stared into those molten magma like eyes and felt herself start to feel numb. Suddenly, it all started to go dark around her, as her body went limp. She was teetering down just like before, except this time she was absolutely helpless. Her consciousness began to fade quickly, however right before she hit the ground someone caught her holding her easily in his strong, sinewy arms.

\-- 

The cold brought Kara back into consciousness, it penetrated into her limbs like an icy knife as she felt pinpricks of pain all over her body. She was shivering as she got up off the ground. As her vision, focused she saw that she was at the Arctic at the Fortress of Solitude. Fading memories began to come back into her mind. She was fighting the creature, her birthday party, but the memory that stuck out the most was the expression on Mike’s face as he reached out to her. She let out a groan as she finally rose to her feet, pain immediately flooding through her veins as she limped to the entrance, hearing the mechanical voice greet her.

“ My child “

Kara turned, there stood her mother behind a pillar, radiant and beautiful as the last time she’d seen her. Except, she wasn’t alone behind her stood her father a sad smile on his face as he took a step forward toward her. Even though she was in an extraordinary amount of pain, the relief of seeing her parents alive overtook her senses as adrenaline rushed in and she was able to run to them. The broken family embraced for a few moments before Kara stepped away tears in her eyes. 

“ How is this possible? “ she asked looking for Alura to Zor-El for answers.

The couple exchanged a look of distress before her father spoke putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“ It’s not real, my sweet aonoah. Whilst you were fighting that beast from Hedan’s army, he paralysed you allowing the memory trigger in our sacred El blood to trigger as part of your Ehrosh Chahdrev. “

“ What? “ Kara said confusedly, “ Mother, I don’t understand, I thought that the ceremony could only be done on Krypton why would a monster attacking me trigger my connection to my past life? “

Alura was the one that spoke this time, the expression on her face apologetic.

“ Yes for most other Kryptonians… but you Kara are special “ Alura explained, “ 8000 years ago, Daxam and Krypton had set aside their differences to fight against Occulus a species of powerful alien beings. The Princess of Krypton and the Prince of Daxam were secretly having an affair during this time. Only the daxamite betrayed her and our people to the Oculus’s Queen Liana. The princess committed suicide in shock, but her death was not forgotten by our people, we managed to seal Liana in the phantom zone but not forever. The Prince died in the siege as well and his body was marooned in space.”

Kara took a step back confused and dazed, “ What does this all have to do with me? “

“ Kara you are the reincarnation of that princess. A symbol of the resistance against Oculus it is why Liana will send an abomination to kill you. And there’ll be several more like it. “ Kara’s eyes widened.

“ Wait, I thought she was in the phantom zone? “ 

“ She was...but she broke free. We don’t know why or how, but we saw Liana start to break free slowly but surely “ Alura said sadly. “ It’s why we programmed this memory fragment in your DNA so we could be here in some way for you. But our time is brief. “

Kara nodded, tears already burgeoning from her soft sable blue eyes. “ What do I have to do ? “ she asked her voice quaking slightly. 

“ Find the reincarnation of the Prince and kill him. We suspect the Daxamites are co-conspiring with her as revenge against Krypton. And this betrayer is the key to her success. End his life and you can take her out without any qualms “ It was Zor-El that spoke this time as he stepped forward and placed a kiss on Kara’s forehead. Allura stepped forward wrapping her arms around Kara tautly.

“ I’m sorry, Kara. I’m sorry so much of the past weighs you down. But my brave sweet girl you must fight. For your new home, for your family. Don’t let the Princess’s love for the Prince blind you. She was weak and lost in her love for him and the bond you two share will be your greatest obstacle “

“ It’s alright mother, I promise to make you and father proud “

“ Kara, you already have “ Allura cupped her daughter’s face, while Zor-El stepped forward and squeezed Kara’s shoulder in agreement. “ We love you “ they said together as they began to fade before her. 

\--

“ I’ve never seen anything like it “ Caitlin Snow mused sitting in the medical lab of the DEO with Alex Danvers next to her. “ Her whole brain is lighting up, like she’s actually awake and responding. The Hippocampus seems to be the triggering entity “

Alex stood up folding her arms, dissatisfied with the progress the crew was making in waking her sister up. They’d managed to quell the monster that attacked the party once Superman had joined the team and used several coordinated decisive strikes with Vibe, the Flash, and Martian Manhunter. But the monster seemed to have some sort of weird effect on Kara, as she’d gone unconscious as soon as their gazes had locked. Luckily, the Blur had been there to catch her before she fell. Not that she’d be able to hurt herself.

“ Is there nothing you can do to wake her up, Dr. Snow? “ It was Clark voicing Alex’s question. They didn’t have much in common but the one thing they did have in common was their mutual desire to keep Kara safe and happy. 

Caitlin shook her head. Although Alex had a medical degree, Caitlin was the expert. 

“ I’m at a loss, this is out my league, sadly. Sorry Superman “ Caitlin said going over the scans once again.

“ Perhaps, I can be of assistance “ said a voice from the door. There stood “the Blur”, he was six foot tall with piercing dark stormy navy eyes that were covered by a black mask, he donned a bright red and blue outfit but unlike Superman and Supergirl, there was no Kryptonian glyph on his chest. Alex stood up wary of the stranger.

“ How do we know we can trust you? “ Alex asked, clutching the side of Kara’s gurney. The man walked forward gazing at Kara with a lingering sense of affection it made Alex soften a bit. Even  
Superman sat up a little straighter at the strange man’s presence.

“ What choice do you have? “ he asked the group as they looked from one to another. He took her hand in his sitting down next to her. “ Supergirl “ he said softly, “ My name is Valour, I’m an Alien refugee on this planet just like you. Follow the sound of my voice, you can get out. Whatever this spell is you are stronger and you have the support of your entire family here. All you need is an anchor, let me be that for you now “ 

Alex watched as Kara gasped awake as if she was breathing again. Her eyes wide in peril, as she suddenly she grabbed Valour by the throat strangling him as if in some kind of trance. Valour grabbed her wrist, fighting the hold until he managed to struggle out. Chest heaving, Supergirl and Valour looked at each other, while a gun turned on Supergirl ready to fire. Alex on instinct raised her gun toward a surprising entity that had entered the room behind Valour. It was Maggie Sawyer the new detective her gun poised at Alex now.

“ If you want to hurt Valour you’ll have to go through me “


	5. Valor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tense situation is diffused, Kara finds a brief moment of solace with her savior who seems less a stranger and more a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I'm awful I know ! To be quite honest, the finale kind of killed my muse because it was so epic and sad. Anyways, now that summer's officially starting for me I will be updating on the regular. Promise! also if you'd like to follow me on tumblr my http://christopherrwoods.tumblr.com/ you can come bug me on there if I don't keep my word. Also I'm going to be participating in the karamel fanfiction challenge running two weekish from now so expect lots of one shots as well. 
> 
> This chapter marks the begining of cute SuperValor moments, so cuteness alert at the end. I'm already working on the next chapter so expect an update soonish. Again comments/feedback are much appreciated and will probably push me to update as soon as I can.

“ Stop ! “

It was Superman’s voice that rang through the chaos. 

“ No one’s going to hurt Valor, please put down your weapons. My cousin has just awoken, she’s not in the right state “ Alex heeded his words lowering her gun, there was a beat before Maggie did the same. Valor nodded at Superman.

“ I’m afraid we overstayed our welcome “ he extended his hand out to the man of steel, “ Pleasure, working with you, Sir. I’ve been a fan of yours for quite some time “ The Kryptonian took his hand  
shaking it.

“ And you saved Supergirl today, for that I’m forever indebted to you” Valor’s lips twisted in a smile as his eyes fell on Supergirl for a moment. “ Till we meet again “

Kara nodded at him, she hadn’t known where the surge of rage had come from. However, there was not even the slightest bit of contempt in the look Valor cast in her direction. She was instantly intrigued by him, maybe Winn had been right all along. Maybe, there was more to him than she’d initially thought.  
‘ Wait. ‘ There was a deep rumbling voice from the door to the lab, where J’onn J’onnz had stepped through, devoid of his Martian Manhunter get up he now resembled Hank Henshaw donned in his usual crisp black shirt and pants. ‘ You mentioned you’re an alien refugee, Valor. I can’t have you leave the DEO without testing and classification ‘ Kara watched Maggie step in front of Valor as if shielding him, whatever they were to each other it seemed as though they had been protecting one another for a long time. 

‘ With all due respect, sir. I’m afraid I can’t submit to testing. I came here in peace to help Supergirl. If you try to force me to stay, there won’t be peace anymore ‘ Valor’s words had a threatening edge to them. J’onn had opened his mouth to speak, when Kara interrupted him.

‘ Let him go, tonight, J’onn. He’s right, he saved me today. ‘ her eyes locked with Valor’s as she felt her heart skip a beat. Clearly, it was the lightheadedness. 

‘ But Supergirl- it’s against protocol. ‘ J’onn started.

‘ There are plenty of aliens in the city, that haven’t been catalogued. ‘ Clark said bitterly towards J’onn, who clenched his fists. The two were still at odds about the fact that the DEO had it’s own store of Kryptonite somewhere. ‘ Fine, he can go. But the next time, we come across each other you’re not leaving till we get a good look at you ‘

Valor was like a wisp of smoke as he sped out of there. Leaving Maggie in his wake, who shook her head at him. She didn’t stay to explain her connection to the masked man, instead citing she needed a stiff drink.

Kara lay back against the gurney, feeling relaxed for the first time, since she’d woken up that morning. Clark sat down next to her taking her hand. 

‘ How’re feeling, Kara? ‘ he asked. 

‘ A bit of relief, confusion...mostly I’m lost. ‘ she said blankly, she turned over onto her side to face him. ‘ I saw my parents when that thing knocked me out ‘ Clark sat up a bit straighter, as Kara recanted the tale to him. He listened intently, blue eyes going wide in places where he’d heard something surprising.

‘ Wow...that’s a lot. ‘ he finally said after a pause, once Kara had finished talking. ‘ So are you really going to kill someone for this? ‘ he asked, bewildered at the brutality Kara had mentioned. 

‘ No, I don’t kill ‘ Kara said adamantly. ‘ I was just...in a trance I s’pose. Or more so, I couldn’t disagree with them. Whoever this traitor is, I will find him and make sure he suffers, though ‘ that steely creed was back, almost exhausting her. Perhaps, there was a fragment in her DNA that would always hate the daxamite for his betrayal. 

‘ You know I’d do anything for you Kara, do you want me to stay here in National City? Help you figure this past life stuff out? ‘ Clark offered.

‘ No, Kal, you have your own life. I’ll be fine, I’ve handled worse. ‘

\--

One by one her friends filtered out of the DEO. Clark and Lois sped away to Metropolis. Barry, Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin took a breach back to their Earth. Even Alex went back to her apartment. Only, J’onn remained, and even he had retreated to his office no doubt to distract himself with some menial paperwork. Once, she’d regained her strength, Kara found herself at the balcony looking over the city. Her shoulders felt heavy with the weight of the task that lay before her. Again the loneliness she’d felt at the party had returned, this time overwhelmingly so. She’d chosen to be alone in this path, who could even help her?

‘ Shouldn’t you be resting, woman of tomorrow? ‘ asked the floating entity before her. Kara startled, jumped as she saw Valor cascade down from the skies and take his place beside her. He leaned against the balcony, that familiar knowing smile on his face. Even though, he was a stranger she felt an ease around him already, as if they were old friends reuniting somehow. Kara smiled at him, her gaze drifting down to the ground.

‘ No time, I’ve got to figure out how to beat that thing. ‘ she gripped the balcony a little tighter feeling some cracks in the structure. Valor put his hand over her’s. 

‘ There’s always time, Supergirl. You’re allowed to take a breather y’know. ‘ Kara’s let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Before her blue eyes fell on him, curiously. 

‘ What’re you doing here, man of mystery? If J’onn sees you, he’ll want to poke you with a needle ‘ Valor let out a guffaw of laughter.

‘ You’re worth the risk,’ he cleared his throat awkwardly as if he’d said too much, ‘ I actually need to talk to you ‘

Kara folded her arms, at the sudden sternness in his tone. 

‘ Do you remember what I said to you in the dream? ‘ he asked, a slight pull of desperation in his voice.

Kara tried to think through the haze. She’d heard his voice like a whisper in the wind, building a path for her in the frozen desert. Rubbing her lips together, she let her arms hang by her sides now. “ You led me out of there, you told me to let you...be my anchor. What does that mean? “

“ It means you'll have to trust me...no matter what “ Valor replied immediately almost as though he had been expecting the question. “ Can you do that ? “ 

“ Trust needs to be earned, and you won't even show me your face “

His lips framed into that familiar smile Kara was beginning to both love and hate. It was enigmatic, knowing everything and nothing at all. “ Earned, huh? How am I doing so far? “ he asked his voice dropping an octave as he stared down at her. Kara’s cheeks flushed crimson in response.

“ Erm…pretty well, but I mean...I’d like to see your face and know your name “

“ All in due time, woman of tomorrow. For now, I’ll tell you this. I’m a friend, and I will work hard to earn your trust. I see that it is integral now.. “

“ Why now? “

“ Has anyone ever told you, you ask too many questions? “

“ People usually give me answers “ Kara said stubbornly, thirsting to know more. 

“ Hmm… why now.. “ he began contemplatively, before he continued with a shrug of his shoulders “ Because with you around I don’t need to feel alone anymore “ once again almost abruptly he had jumped to the twilight touched skies zooming off into the distance, Kara was tempted to follow, but instead she was in daze. Her skin flushed, heart racing. What was this curious effect that a mere stranger had on her?


	6. Omnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns of an imminent threat that could lead to a catastrophic disaster, when she and the DEO crew arrive on the scene they find that they're not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longest chapters yet, and I'm very proud of it. You'll get a touch of the past, some feels with Kara / Lena and Kara / J'onn and a surprising team up ! As always comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> I've made some changes to this fic as some of you might have noticed. First of all, I've omitted Sanvers, Westallen, and Clois as ships. I might write some stuff for these ships later, but right now my muse wants to write Karamel and that's the main focus of this fic. I don't want to clog up other ship tags and I apologize for doing so previously. Secondly, the chapter count has been upped to 35 because there's a bit more character development I want to explore !

_ Starhaven was neutral territory. This made it the perfect venue for Kara and Mon-El’s secret rendezvous. The pair were sitting in a tucked away meadow, surrounded by a grove of hexone trees. The tree had a natural propensity for bioluminescence, so even though night had fallen she could see Mon-El as clear as day. His eyes bore into her as he reached for her hand intertwining her long slender fingers with his. A demure smile perched on the princess’s lips. _

 

_ “ I wish you wouldn't look at me like that “ Mon-El smiled, reaching forward to tuck a stray blonde hair behind her ear. He wasn't in his usual sky blue royal garb instead he'd donned an egg shell colored shirt and a pair of black slacks. He'd explained it was easier for him to sneak out when he feigned the role of a servant. The new attire brought out the strange and beautiful colour of his eyes. She now saw that the colour was a patchwork of blue, green, hazel even shades of purple. His eyes were a myriad of hues that reminded her of her paint set at home. Mon-El’s full inviting lips twitched into a bright smile. This was her favorite feature about him. The thought of his smile could brighten any of her darkest days. _

 

_ “ Look at you like what, princess? “ he asked as he took her hand kissing it.  _

 

_ Kara’s skin immediately flushed a soft shade of carmine at the touch of his lips. Her breaths slowed, her chest cascading as her heart hammered against her ribcage. “ Erm..” she began clearly flustered, “ you look at me like I'm the brightest star in the sky, as if you'd be lost without me…” she trailed off shaking her head. One of Mon-El’s fingers fell against Kara’s chin as he stilled her movements. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, drifting away a few inches when the breath had dissipated from both their lungs.  _

 

_ “ I would be lost with you..Kara. You are my home, my safe harbor “ he pecked her lips again, this time Kara grabbed the back of his neck pulling him in deeper. He took it as a sign to prolong the kiss, his strong hands fell to her hips, as he possessively took a hold of her small frame flush against his. Kara didn’t think it was possible, but her heart was beating even stronger now. Her skin felt as though it was on fire. She craved more of him. A lascivious moan slipped out from her lips, as her fingers entangled in his locks of dark mahogany hair, pulling at it with purpose. Mon-El pulled away staring at her with hooded eyes. _

 

_ “ We should stop, my love. “ he whispered huskily, his breath ragged. His eyes had changed color again this time a deep and mysterious charcoal. “ Before I get carried away. “  _

 

_ Kara bit her lip, they’d exchanged kisses like this back when he snuck his way to the castle, but just like now he stopped it, before they lost themselves to their passions. Today, in this secret sanctuary, she didn’t want to. Her periwinkle eyes glinted with a hint of mischief as she reached for the zipper that secured the silvery blue gown she wore. With a yank, the fabric had been cast away, so she was now sitting there just in her undergarments. Mon-El’s jaw clenched in response, his eyes now surveying her body as if he was trying to memorize every detail. “ Kara…” he started his voice soft but tinged with sensuality as it came out in a soft purr.  _

 

_ One of her fingers fell against his lips, as she moved closer to him. “ I’m yours “ she whispered back. She could see the internal struggle in his eyes. On the one hand,he wanted to be an honorable man, wait till they were wed to claim her as his, on the other he wanted to make love to her now like he’d desperately desired to for the months that the affair had transpired. A breath passed, before something inside him broke. His lips crashed into her as he kissed her with unbridled passion. Kara herself yanked open the front of his shirt revealing his toned chest underneath. He slowly eased her back onto the picnic blanket they were sitting on, pulling away momentarily to catch his breath and gaze into her soft blue eyes. “ I love you Princess Kara “ _

The urgent knock on the door woke Kara up. Her chest was heaving profusely as she struggled for breath. She narrowed her eyes scanning through the door to see one Lena Luthor standing there. Kara quickly sped into her room and donned a pair of jeans and a puce coloured t-shirt not wanting to open the door in her pyjamas. She'd been snoozing on the couch on this lazy Sunday.

 

“ Hi Lena “ Kara greeted the brunette, her voice unusually high. 

 

“ Kara..” Lena began nervously, “ I'm sorry to barge in on you especially on a weekend...are you okay? “

 

Kara moved aside to let Lena into her modest loft. She noticed that the girl was strangely fidgety, but chose not to comment on it, especially because she herself was an embarrassing shade of scarlet. “ I'm fine just… a little hot “ _ that was an understatement  _ echoed a rather annoying voice from the corner of her mind. The dream had been the most visceral one yet. 

 

“ You look flushed “ Lena said concernedly. “ Are you feverish? “

 

“ No...I'm fine, honest Lena, what're you..doing here on the proletariat side of National City? “ Kara asked, eager to change the subject 

 

“ Oh right yes! Well my intentions are partially selfish. One, I did come down here to check how you were doing after the attack. And two, I need to get in contact with supergirl and word is you know her “

 

Kara stiffened slightly at Lena’s words. Before regaining her composure quickly, she fiddled with her glasses. “ I'm a little shaken but I'm glad Superman, Supergirl and the others were there. Why...do you need to get in contact with Supergirl? “

 

Lena seemed perturbed, which was saying a lot since she was usually fairly composed.

They'd only known each other a few weeks, however Kara was already attuned to noticing the smaller nuances with Lena’s movements. 

 

“ I hope you won’t judge me… “ Lena began, with a soft sigh as she took a seat at one of the raised bar stools that sat near the island of Kara’s kitchen. Kara followed suit hoping to put her friend more at ease. “ Five years ago, Lex, Maxwell Lord, and I were developing a way to combat the alien threat. Lex had me convinced that Superman was going to one day rule over us like some sadistic dictator. Create a world where aliens were the masters and we were their slaves. “ Lena’s eyes grew wide with fear, “ I realized what we were doing was wrong and I immediately destroyed my research but I guess they found a way to perfect the formula. When Lex went to jail, Max reached out to me to keep the asset safe. He didn't want it falling in the wrong hands…”

 

Kara listened carefully, her hands shaking as she stowed them away from sight. Whatever this asset was it had to be utterly dangerous given how Lena was speaking.

 

“ The asset: project omnia is a way to genetically profile a large population within seconds. It seeks out anyone with non human DNA. Lex and Max found a way to weaponize it. They weren't just going to use it to find Superman but kill anyone with alien DNA. Lex had even engineered a group of missiles to be launched with a virus that'd be deadly to aliens but harmless to humans. Once Omnia found the alien the homing missiles would be launched and a huge alien genocide could be unleashed.” Lena dropped her head as if she was ashamed. Kara could tell she felt remorse from her actions. Lena may have had xenophobic tendencies, but living with that much blood on her hands? No person in their right mind would be able to do that. Kara tentatively reached out to put a hand on Lena's shoulder. This seemed to urge the girl to move forward.

 

“ I couldn't destroy the project, there was a failsafe in place. If I tried to delete any of the major program files. The missiles would launch anyways. Lex must have known I’d try to set things right “ 

 

Kara understood the girl’s strife. Lex had used her humanity against her. She understood, Alura had tried to do the same to Kara months ago.

 

“ I wanted to make sure that Omnia would never see the light of day. I took down all the files from the digital server and put it in a database to reduce the risk of hacking. I stowed the database in an underground bunker here in National City. It had the best the market had to offer in terms of security, but last night during the attack on the hotel someone broke in and took all the files. I only just figured out that they were all missing. When I contacted Max, he was just as shocked. He’s flying back tonight. “ Lena's head was in her hands, as Kara sprang to her feet, she needed to let the DEO know immediately. 

 

“ I'm sorry Lena, I know you feel guilty. My sister, Alex, works with Supergirl, I need to get this information to them and fast. “ Kara made a show of getting her coat on hoping that Lena would follow her lead, “ Thank you for trusting me with this “

 

“ Wait, Kara ! There's one more thing. I think I can track it. I just need your friend, what's his name ? “

 

“ Winn “ Kara said without missing a beat. “ C’mon there’s no time to waste “

 

\-- 

 

Half an hour later, both Martian Manhunter and Supergirl were streaking across the sky, while Alex and Winn followed in an armoured DEO truck below. With Lena’s help, they had been able to pinpoint the location of the database. They were headed to the Shales, the grittier faction of National City, where there was the largest focus of criminal activity. A series of dilapidated warehouses stood on the horizon. That was their destination. With veracious speed the pair arrived first surveying the area before touching down. Kara watched as he slowly transformed back into Hank Henshaw as they landed back on solid ground. The area around them seemed deserted. 

 

“I never got to ask you before we left. How’re you feeling?”

 

“I wish people would stop asking me that question” Kara said a slight annoyance in her voice. J’onn’s eyebrows furrowed in concern

 

“ It’s not everyday you take a blow like that, Supergirl. We’re all just a little worried“ Kara pursed her lips looking down feeling a slight sting.

 

“ I know...I just...it’s much easier to keep going if I keep telling myself I’m invincible. But I feel like every time I get comfortable, something comes and knocks me off my feet “ J’onn put his hand on Kara’s shoulder.

 

“ That’s a part of life, it’s all about overcoming challenges. But you’re not alone in this. You’ve got Alex, Winn, and...me. “ a levity passed over Kara’s features, she breathed, relieved. 

 

“ Thank you, for being there for me “ 

 

J’onn cast her a smile, one of those rare ones that Kara knew he reserved for these types of moments. The rumbling of the armored truck reminded them both that they were here to do a job. Alex got out a sharpshooter at the helm, as Winn sat cloistered in the truck. His voice crackled over the comms.

 

“ Alright so I’ve got a pinpoint on the database, it’s at the very centre of the warehouse. Are you picking up anything with your x-ray vision? “ Kara narrowed her eyes, “ Several armed guards, looks like whoever stole this is well connected “ she looked to J’onn for further instructions.

 

“ Alex you take team Alpha and sweep around the back. I’ll take Team Beta and sweep around the middle. Supergirl you’ll be birdseye. There’s one thing I don’t get, if there’s guards inside why haven’t they come out to face us yet? “

 

“ Because this is a trap “ a decisive voice interrupted them, behind Alex stood Detective Maggie Sawyer, holding her pistol, beside her was an annoyingly familiar face. 

 

“ You ! “ Kara exclaimed pointing to Mike Matthews. 

 

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “ I didn’t know you knew Supergirl, Michael. “ 

 

“ I..dont? “ Mike said raising an eyebrow at her. “ Big fan though “

 

“ This is federal jurisdiction “ Alex said, clearly irritated at the exchange, “ No cops or civilians allowed”

 

“ Michael here arrived on the scene before anyone, and he called me right after. So technically,  we were here first.”

 

“ We’ll figure out the logistics of this later, how do you know it’s a trap? “ he asked Maggie. 

 

“ Think about it sir, we’ve been squatting for the last half an hour. There’s guard patrolling the perimeter but they haven’t even flinched at us. We suspect they’re waiting for Supergirl “

 

“ What brought you to that conclusion? “ 

 

“ It’s just a hunch... Since you’ve already gotten yourself into a whole mess of trouble, Michael, why don’t you tell the nice man what you’ve found out?”

 

“ I’ve been in the area investigating a story about abducted Alien children sir, all missing for the last three weeks. “ Mike cleared his throat, “ all roads lead here, but it’s like this place doesn’t exist no owner is listed in the deed. I decided, I needed to go and investigate. When I got here and saw all the armored guards, I realized I was way in over my head, so I called my sister.” He looked around at the DEO agents. “ I’m guessing this is not a rescue mission. “

 

“ The details of our mission are classified, but our goals seem mutually inclusive. We both need to infiltrate the warehouse. I suppose, we can all work together. I’m guessing you didn’t go in because you didn’t want to leave your brother alone. “ J’onn pronounced astutely

 

“ I was waiting for backup “ Maggie said sheepishly. 

 

“ Well you got it,” Alex finally declare, “ I suppose you’ll want Detective Sawyer to join Team Alpha? Director Henshaw. If this is indeed a trap, Supergirl should stay behind, for now.” J’onn nodded, Kara almost let out a whine but given present company, she relented. Maggie nodded in assent, before she looked over at her brother. 

 

“ Stay out of harm’s way. I don’t want to have to bail your ass out again “

 

“ Yeah, yeah “ Mike said with a blase tone. Kara was still watching him carefully, half envious and half impressed. As much as she wanted to secure Omnia. the kids had piqued her concern. She was just about to approach him, when he beat her to it.

 

“ Supergirl ! “ he called as the two teams ( Alpha and Beta ) sectioned off to run their tactical operation. Kara walked closer, her lips rubbing together as she looked at him with a slight unease. 

 

“ What can I do for you? “ Kara asked, her tone professional now. 

 

“ Look, I need to get in there. And I need your help to do it “

 

“ Absolutely not, you could get hurt, and didn’t your sister just tell you to stay out of trouble? “ Mike cast her a crooked smile.

 

“ I would have left when the cavalry arrived, if I didn’t want to get in there myself “ 

 

“ I can’t-”

 

“ Look, my whole life. I’ve looked for a story that matters. This does. These are orphaned alien children with no place to go, and whatever’s in there thinks that they can just go in and take them. National City needs to know about this. It’s my journalistic duty to write this article and I can’t do it   
If I’m sitting on the sidelines. “ the passionate fervour in his voice was almost awe-inspiring. She saw herself in him, which was preposterous, given that just a mere two days ago the pair had mixed like oil and water.“ Look I won’t be a nuisance, please “ he added now, begging.

 

Kara sighed, she knew immediately this was a bad idea. But she also knew that if she didn’t accompany him, he’d find some foolhardy way to infiltrate himself. “ Alright fine, you can come but you have do as I say. I say you jump.”

 

“ I’ll jump ten feet in the air “ Mike finished the sentence for her, “ C’mon I know another way in “ Kara raised her eyebrow. 

 

“ Why didn’t you mention that to your sister? “ she asked.

 

“ I did, the alternate way in is sealed shut. We’d need a demolition team, which ordinarily would attract attention,unless you know someone with super strength. When I looked up the deed for the building I was able to find a pretty detailed floor plan as well. “ Mike said casually, she had to admit it was kind of nice not being at each other’s throats. The two of them walked to a giant well in the ground where there was a two ton seal over top. “ I’m guessing it was used back in the rigging days. “ Mike moved aside to let Supergirl uncork it. Kara reached for her earpiece.

 

“ Alex, Director Henshaw, Winn do you all read me? “ 

 

“ There’s interference in the building, Supergirl. I read you though “ Winn’s voice was heard with a slight crackling. 

 

“ I’m going through an alternate entrance “

 

“ Are you sure, you want to do that, Supergirl ? After all, this could be a trap. “

 

Kara groaned, “ I can handle myself, besides it’s just a hunch, I’ll be careful. I’m guessing we won’t be in communication once I’m in, let the others know where I am, if they ask “ 

 

“ Alright, thanks for the update “ she purposely omitted Mike’s involvement, knowing Winn would protest vehemently. He didn’t understand the journalistic hunger that was fostered inside the other man, Kara did, it was a passion she shared. With relative ease she removed the seal staring down at the ladder that lead to the watery depths below. “ I’m going to go down, when you hear me whistle follow “ Kara said as she lowered herself in, Mike did a little salute letting out a spry laugh.

 

“ Yes Ma'am “ his joke prompted a smile from Kara before she descended down. Mike stood at the opening of the precipice looking down, his eyes fell to his calculator watch as he took off his glasses for a moment. It may have looked like a watch but it was highly covert communication device, with a quick movement of his fingers he typed out a message for his compatriots.

 

_ Maggie, M’gann...I’m with Kara. Moving to the centre. Please be careful - Mon-El  _


	7. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Kara infiltrate the secret facility to find that their horrors are realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another update, I'm going to hold myself accountable to this fic and try to update as much as possible because I really do enjoy writing it. I was a little sidetracked with the Karamel fanfiction challenge as well as Mon-El appreciation week on tumblr. This chapter is very action heavy (and I'll admit that's not my forte) and it does end on a cliffhanger ( I promise I'll update very soon ). This is an unedited unbetaed version, apologies i'm still looking for someone so if you're interested please contact me, I am looking for some reliable, trustworthy, and has some experience with edit work and being a beta.
> 
> If you guys want you can follow me on twitter @christcpherwoods and on tumblr @christopherrwoods !

The only available light source was the sheen of Mike’s phone as it reflected against the small pool of murky sewer water. The air lingered with the smell of old dank garbage, as she could hear the scurrying of rats somewhere in the distance. It gave the place an eerie vibe as though something sinister could be found around any corner. A comfortable silence had fallen between Mike and Kara. He seemed to have a steely focus. So different was this version of Mike from the arrogant asshole she knew from work. It was unnerving to think that you could have a dual identity without a cape or superpowers being involved. 

 

When they turned the corner, he abruptly stopped in front of what looked like a padded entrance to a bunker.

 

“ Erm, would you mind? “ he took a few steps back, seemingly weakened. “ It’s pure lead, so you’ll have to give it a good yank. “

 

Kara nodded in agreement. Although concern flooded through her when he started coughing. “ You okay?” she asked.

 

Mike finished his coughing fit before waving his arm as if it was no big deal “ yeah just the smell, I’ll be fine once we’re inside. “ 

 

Somehow Kara didn’t believe him but they had more pressing matters at hand. With some effort, she cleaved off the door to the bunker and the two of them found themselves in a utility closet. Mike followed Kara through the opening clutching his chest as he heaved. Kara was about to ask if he was going be okay, when she saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a small bottle of silver pills. He took one, the color returning to his features almost immediately.

 

“ Allergies “ he explained. Kara wondered what he was allergic to but didn’t ask, after all Supergirl was a stranger to him. Too many questions might have seemed weird. Instead she focused on scanning the area using her x-ray vision.

 

“ There are four armed guards in the hallway to the left of us. You better stay back- I can go take them out. “ Kara was ready to go careening out and take out the guards when she felt Mike’s hand on her shoulder halting her. “ What’re you doing? “ she asked. 

 

“ I have an idea. “ he pointed to the guard uniform beside him. “ It’ll be much easier for us to go through this place if they think I’m one of them and I’ve caught you. Then once we’re inside the central area you can do your thing. By that time, who knows, Alex and Maggie might have caught up with us. “

 

“ Or I can just take them out now, and we can get through this place in peace “ Kara said folding her arms. Mike had already started to unbutton the shirt he wore. “ Wh-what’re you doing? You promised me you’d listen to me when we were in here! “

 

“ Will you listen to me? “ he said clearly aggravated as he skimmed off his shirt revealing a set of very impressive biceps underneath. He took off his glasses next, his stormy grey blue eyes radiant in the darkness.“ If you alert the guards they’ll call for backup and alert whoever these people are. I’m just asking for a little bit of trust Supergirl “

 

Kara’s lips formed a thin line, her eyes scouring his body.  _ Focus Kara _ she told herself. “ You haven’t done anything to earn my trust “ 

 

Mike cast her a crooked smile putting his hands on his hips. “ I led you down here safely, didn’t I?” 

 

Kara stilled, he had a point. “ Fine, but if things go wrong I’m not only kicking their ass but your’s as well “

 

He did a little flourish before bowing. “ As you wish, Princess “ he laughed now twirling his finger. “ You may want to turn around while I change, unless you’d prefer to enjoy the view. “

 

She let out a gasp, her face immediately turning a bright shade of puce. Kara turned on her heel fidgeting with her fingers as she heard scuffling from behind her. Something about him bowing had felt so familiar. She couldn’t shake it. Suddenly, she felt him grab her wrists from behind pinning them together, before he put the handcuffs around them. Her breath hitched, her heart beating thunderously. She was glad he did not have super hearing. 

 

“ Relax, Supergirl. You know you can break off the restraints easily. “ he whispered, the hot breath colliding against the shell of her ear. Kara nodded unable to speak for a second before she allowed him to lead her out of the closet. 

 

“ Hey ! Look who I caught? the Girl of Steel herself. “ he said flagging down one of the guards. He looked impressed, squinting at Mike’s ID badge that hung off his pocket. “ Good job, Marcello. Take her to the Centrum. Luthor will want to see to her, herself. “ 

 

Mike nodded, feigning a look of confusion. “ How do I get there again? “ The guard let out a groan of annoyance.

 

“ Rookie, I wonder how you got the upperhand on the alien here. You’ll have to tell me over drinks later. But go straight down that way and turn right. Just tell them Octavius cleared you and they’ll let you in “

 

Mike didn’t waste anymore time as he began walking towards the end of the hall. The walls were made up of some kind of metal the light refracted off them reminding Kara of a futuristic vessel from Star Wars. Unlike the sewers they’d ventured through, the halls of this facility were oddly sterile. White blinding tube lights were wrapped around the top while there was fluorescent green ones along the bottom.

 

Mike had been right to think of this rouse. The deeper they traveled through the facility the more armoured guards they saw. Some even seemed to have Kryptonite bullets. They were armed to the teeth for a potential attack. Maggie was right, this was a trap. She wondered who was the mastermind here, the name Luthor mulling over in her head. Lillian and Lex were both in jail. And it couldn't be Lena… she was the one that had tipped her off about this.   _ A Cover  _ reasoned the far more rational part of her mind. 

 

She pushed the thought out of her head for now. Until she saw some concrete proof, she wasn’t going to question Lena’s loyalty. She had no reason to. Wasn’t it she who had argued with Kal to give Lena the benefit of the doubt? Now she was questioning her friend’s loyalty just because the name Luthor was mentioned.

 

The walk seemed endless without her super speed, but Kara appreciated the calculated approach. Especially as they rounded the corner. On each side were guards wearing bulletproof vests each carrying an AK-47. At the very end of the hallway, stood a tall muscular man nearly seven feet tall with a scar above his eyebrow. The other half of his face was burned and pockmarked in texture. He was watching the pair approach with leery eyes. Kara’s gaze fell on Mike, his face was expressionless as if he wasn’t intimidated at all. Hell, Kara was and she was bullet proof. She wondered how he had become so good at facing these sort of situations with no fear in his eyes. The Kryptonian wished she could glean that sort of courage for herself. Or maybe, he was just good at pretending like she was. 

 

“ Octavius radioed forward. You’re the rookie that caught Supergirl? “ The man’s face curled into a look of disbelief the scar on his eyebrow deepening as a result. He spat, with distaste, turning his gaze on Kara his finger slid across her jaw. “ You let some punk get the better of you, my pretty.   
Wait till it’s just you and me then we’ll have some fun. “  Kara could have sworn that Mike’s grasp on her wrist tightened. His words laced with acridity when he spoke.

 

“ Well for now I’m told her to escort her to Luthor, Maurice. Octavius’s words not mine. “

 

Maurice let out an infernal groan. He moved away and used his keycard to open the pathway to the centrum. When Kara gazed back she saw him sharpening his dagger, his eyes glued to Mike’s back. A protective instinct spurred inside her

 

Once they were inside the hull, the door closed behind them. A bright orange light turned on in front of them as a spray came from all around.  _ Decontamination phase please remain still  _ said an automated voice.

 

“ We’re in the clear, I think “ Mike let out a breath. “ Think you can x-ray in and see what’s up? “ 

 

Kara had already started to use her enhanced vision to get a read on the situation. “ Lots of bodies inside but very few of them are armed…they’re in these cells... “ the cocking of a gun caught her attention. When she looked over she found that Mike was loading a pistol, he seemed to have extracted from the guard’s uniform. “ You know, for a reporter you sure seemed to be a pro at breaking and entering. Should I be concerned here? I don’t want to tarnish my name working with a criminal and all. “

 

Mike chuckled, “ I was training to be a cop like Maggie a few years back, kind of changed direction because I found that fighting injustices through print was more my calling. I can definitely hold my own in a fight, though. “

 

“ Why didn’t tell me that before? “ 

 

“ If I told you all my secrets, Supergirl. Where would the fun be in that?” he threw a wink in her direction to which Kara smiled about to quip back at him when the doors slid open. The smile   
on Kara’s face quickly slid away, as she took in the sight before her.

 

They were in a vast circular room. On the walls were pods with a variety of alien children in them. The pods held a bright green fluid in which the children were suspended in. The small bubbles that were leaving their mouths signalled to Kara that at the very least they were still alive. Her stomach churned, whatever they had come upon was far more sinister in nature than she had previously thought.

 

“ Looks like we know where all those kids went.” Mike’s voice was trembling. He too sounded disgusted. 

 

“ There’s gotta be a way to free them.” Kara quickly searched for a kill switch. All the pods seemed to connected to a central energy source, a giant glowing orb at the very center of the room. “ There it is. All we need to do is pull the switch.”

 

“ Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. What if we pull the switch and it does more harm than good? We don’t know what these kids are being used for. “

 

“ How about we give you a live demonstration then, hmm? “ 

 

Kara and Mike turned in unison to see Lillian Luthor standing at the helm. Her blonde hair was coiffed back, her signature pearls adorned her neck, and that cruel knowing smile curled on her lips. 

 

“ You’re supposed to be in jail!” Kara exclaimed breaking free of the restraints with one easy snap. She proceeded to charge at Lillian, punch aimed at the ready. The anger she felt was tangible. All these innocent lives the Luthor had halted for her own malicious purpose. She wasn’t going to get away with this. 

 

What Kara hadn’t expected was the large skeletal creature standing in Lillian’s wake. It had shuffled out of the darkness narrowing it’s dark ravenesque eyes at her. It let out a bloodcurdling shriek before it lunged at her. Kara was ready this time, she may have been defeated at her party but this time she could not lose. There was too much at stake. As it grabbed for her, she drifted into the air taking off her communication panel and chucking it at Mike.

 

“ Here ! Get out, get a message to Director Henshaw immediately. I’ll hold this thing off “ she commanded him. He nodded, already besting the two guards that were holding him with two swift punches to the chest. Quick on the draw, he shot one in the leg while hitting the other with the blunt hilt of the gun. Meanwhile, Kara was flying around avoiding the monster’s grasp. Once it had her in its hold she was done for. She couldn’t lose yet another battle to one of these creatures. Right now, it was do or die. 


	8. Double Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and the gang fight to escape from the bunker in one piece. She comes face to face with the stuff of nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know this update was due a few weeks ago. But I sort of fell off the radar because of all the drama in the Supergirl fandom. I have a lot more muse now so I promise I will be updating more frequently. If I don't feel free to go bug me about it @christcpherwoods on twitter! As always any constructive feedback, comments, and kudos are much appreciated

 

Alex skulked through the vent system of the building, Maggie close on her tail. The two had managed to get in by finding their way through a storm cellar thanks to Maggie’s lockpicking skills. Now, they were travelling blind through the vents in the hope of finding some answers. A crackle of electricity on her otherwise dead comm caught Alex’s attention.

“ Winn is that you? “ Alex asked desperately.

 

“ No, it’s Mike...Matthews “ Alex raised her eyebrows as the walkie was snatched out of her hand by Maggie. 

 

“ Michael Christopher Matthews “ Maggie said sternly, “ You were supposed to stay back. “

 

“ Chill, Maggie I’m with Supergirl. Well I was… she’s fighting one of those big monster things again like the one from the party. She wanted me to get a message out to Director Henshaw. Lillian Luthor is behind this whole thing. “

 

Alex snatched back the device from Maggie. “ Where is she? “ Alex asked the desperation now rife in her voice. 

 

“ In the very centre of their base underground. The building is deserted but there should be some kind of hatch outside to get you into the bunker. Supergirl pried it open. Once you're inside just follow the green lights on the floor and turn left. I left the door open for you. “

 

Alex nodded, already rigging up a wire so she could rappel down throwing the other segment to Maggie. The other brunette leaned over Alex’s shoulder. “ And where are you headed? “ she said icily clearly irritated at her brother.

 

“ To do what Supergirl asked of me. I'm going back up to the surface. Don't worry, Maggie I have a gun I'll be fine. “ he pressed back as they heard the sound of a gun being fired and the crackling come to a halt.

 

Maggie leaped at the talkie, pressing buttons on it. “ Mike???? “ she asked, finally with a groan she began rigging the wire. “ I'm going to kill him “ she mumbled. 

 

A colouring of red flushed over Alex’s features over the proximity of Maggie’s body against her’s. But it quickly disappeared as she felt an outpouring of empathy for the cop. She too, had a sibling in there fighting to get out. 

 

“ Don't worry “ Alex said reassuringly placing a hand on Maggie's shoulder. “ We’ll get to him soon. “

 

-

 

Kara was struggling to get a hit in. She flew hither and thither avoiding the monster’s reach. Lillian had made a swift exit using the monster as a distraction. She was wasting time playing keep away and meanwhile Lillian was escaping! If she left with the Omnia program in tow it could mean disaster for them all.

 

There was a whoosh behind her. When she looked back, there stood Valor hovering in place. The monster snarled at him as he quickly ducked away.

 

“ Valor! “ Supergirl cried to him. There wasn't a free moment to ask him how he'd appeared just in the nick of time. She was happy to accept his help. “ I need to go after Lillian, can you handle this thing on your own? “ 

 

“ Go ahead Supergirl, things will be fine here “ Valor said with a nod. He was already flying around in formation trying to get the monster away from the small opening Lillian had gone through.

 

Kara took the opportunity to zip past the monstrosity into the opening. It was a narrow tunnel with a haze of white light right at the end. Kara picked up her speed, using every ounce of concentration she had. She needed to get to Lillian. 

 

Finally, she reached the end. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the woman knelt on the ground before a black shadow. The shadow was just a mass with a pair of blood red eyes that turned to Kara with malicious intent.

 

“ My dear princess, you haven’t changed a bit “ the figure said, the voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Kara as she covered her ears in response. 

 

“ Mistress “ Lillian spoke her voice trembling “ Shall I dispose of the Kryptonian? “

 

“ Not yet my pet “ the figure soothed. “ We need her to kill the spare. Are you ready to give your life in my servitude? “ Lillian rose to her feet offering up her wrists as penance. 

 

“ Yes, mistress “ she answered, dazed. 

 

These words caused Kara to straighten up, she flew towards the Luthor attempting to apprehend her. But the dark shadow knocked her back several feet, so now she lay on the rubble. She felt sick as if she was going to dispel everything she had eaten that day. A chill travelled down her spine as she gazed at the sight before her. Lillian Luthor was hovering in the air as the shadow consumed her. Then it disappeared all at once, Kara saw the woman fall and she quickly raced over just barely catching her in her arms. The shadow was unseen, but the voice emanated around Kara menacingly.

 

“ In due course I will have your life, princess. Just like how you took mine so many years ago. “

 

Kara checked for a pulse, thankfully there was one. It was faint, as if Lillian would slip away soon. Kara rose to her feet weakened from the blow she’d suffered moments before. This felt almost worse than Kryptonite. At least she knew a solution to counteracting the radioactive substance: get away. She had no idea what she was up against here. Kara followed the tunnel back into the centrum. 

 

Alex, Maggie, and Valor were there shooting at the monster with everything they had. While, J’onn and Winn tinkered with the machine to free the immbolized children. The only person missing was Mike. Kara’s heart clenched. Could something have happened to him? She wondered. Kara rushed towards Alex who temporarily abandoned her assault to turn her attention onto her sister.

 

“ Thank god “ Alex said, her shoulders visibly drooping as if unshackled by an unspoken burden. “ You got her. “

 

“ She might be the least of our worries. “ Kara professed grimly. 

 

“ You take over here “ Alex told her taking Lillian in her arms now. “ I’m going to evacuate her out.” 

 

Kara watched for just a second as her sister carried an unconscious Lillian Luthor out of the facility before she took to the air. She hovered next to Valor who seemed to be formulating his next move. He had done a fair bit of damage, the monster was now missing its left eye and tried to grab at him with one arm. Still, it seemed to be reaching for them with vociferous tenacity as if under some mad spell.

 

“ I may have an idea. But you’re going to need to trust me “ he told her. Kara gave him a furtive look in exchange. 

 

“ What’re you going to do? “ she asked.

 

He merely winked at her and dove straight for the monster. Immediately the beast wrapped its coiled hand around Valor’s waist. Kara’s eyes went wide in fear.

 

“ Mon-El !” she cried only to be met with a puzzled look from Valor. She clutched her own chest, where had that name come from? His gaze connected with her’s not even a hint of fear in his grey eyes. She saw him gesture towards the monster’s weak point at his knees. With Valor in his grasp and the beast distracted she had the perfect opening. Still shaken by the name that had left her lips, she pushed the thought aside, narrowing her eyes. A stream of hot radiant light left her blue irises scorching the monster’s knee caps. It stumbled back releasing Valor from his hold as it fell against the metal awning behind it. A yelp of pain was released from its lips as it closed its eyes feebly.

 

Valor swept up to Supergirl hovering next to her. 

 

“ We did it “ he said putting his hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture. She looked at him a flurry of thoughts and emotions rushing through her mind. Why had she called him Mon-El? That was the name of the Prince in her dreams. Maybe it was just due to the stress, the overwhelming pressure, and the puzzling nature of everything that surrounded her. 

 

Little did Kara know things were about to get even more confusing. 

 

\-- 

 

One by one the gang pried open the pods releasing the alien children. Winn’s decisiveness had freed them from whatever spell they were under. However, when he’d tried to figure out what the purpose of the facility was the hard drive had been wiped blank remotely. The monster was going to be taken back to the DEO for study and they had Lillian Luthor in captivity quickly recuperating. When J’onn had gathered them together to give further instructions he’d called the mission a success. Kara wasn’t sure she saw it that way. There were at least a dozen questions unanswered. Who was the mysterious shadow? Why was Lilian of all people doing its bidding? Had Omnia been secured? What the purpose of kidnapping children to incubate them in those strange tanks? Who was the spare the monster spoke of? Why had she called out Mon-El’s name at Valor?

 

Her head hurt from the immensity of it all. She just wanted to go home and sleep. But her dreams would only add to her confusion. Kara’s gaze fell on Valor and Maggie who seemed to be arguing in hushed tones. The Kryptonian’s curiosity got the better of her as she zeroed in on the conversation with her super hearing.

 

“ You weren’t supposed to go into the bunker…” Maggie whispered tersely. “ Given your lead allergy, one stray bullet and you could have died “

 

“ I know my limits, Mags “ he retorted back in a ferocious whisper. “ I wasn’t going to let her fight that thing on her own- “

 

Realization dawned upon Kara quickly. _ Of course.  _ Why hadn’t she seen it before? Valor was the same height, the same hair color, and the same color eyes as one Mike Matthews. He’d only become active around the same time Mike moved to the city. He’d been at the party when Valor showed up. And he’d been with Kara from the beginning as they infiltrated the warehouse bunker. What was even more curious was the fact that Mike had mentioned an allergy when they’d gone through the lead door. Kara didn’t want to waste anytime in confronting them. She stalked up to the pair her eyes turning to Valor.

 

“ Can I talk to you in private? “ Maggie and Valor exchanged a look, before he nodded. Kara and Valor walked a few feet away, from the ear shot of the crew that was evacuating the children out of the bunker.

 

Kara was blunt. “ I know your secret “ Valor folded up his arms a flicker of fear in his grey eyes that seemed to be accentuated by the mask he wore. 

 

“ What might that be? “ he asked playing innocent.

 

“ I know you’re Mike Matthews, the reporter. He was with me and he disappeared right when you showed up. “ Kara gave him the once over. The anger and disappointment bubbling inside of her. She had thought of Valor as this hero, but he was an infallible, irritating man she could just barely tolerate. He opened his mouth to speak when there was a thud from the corner. Both of them looked over. 

 

Mike had reappeared with what looked like a slew of police officers from the National City police department. He waved at Kara before Maggie walked over to him wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. She then proceeded to hit him on the hilt of his shoulder. Kara’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as she looked back at Valor.

 

“ Guess I don’t know your secret at all “ Kara scratched the back of her head. She felt stupid for having jumped to such a conclusion so quickly. Here the two men stood, very separate entities. 

“ I’m sorry “

 

“ Nothing to be sorry about, Supergirl “ Valor said noticeably relaxed as his arms fell to his sides. “ It’s not the first time that that’s happened. We’re both close to Maggie and have some physical features in common. “ he looked down at the floor. “ Can I ask you a question, now? “

 

“ Anything “ Kara said without hesitation. After all, she had just jumped down the man’s throat, it was the least she could do.

 

“ You..you called me Mon-El back there? Why? “

 

“ I don’t know…” Kara admitted earnestly. “ I was..kind of in a daze. Does that name mean anything to you? “

 

“ No...I was just surprised “ Valor said quietly, he looked away from her towards the children. “ Any idea what we’re up against? “ he mused.

 

“ We? “

 

Valor chuckled, “ You didn’t think you’d be doing this on your own did you? “

 


	9. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Winn learn of a truly disturbing development, while Kara and Mike go head to head at CatCo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to admit at least I was faster updating than I was last time. So, I'm getting better ! This chapter has some exposition but we needed to get some pressing questions answered. A few of you guessed right about the two Mon-Els, I was impressed. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you need to reach out to me the best place to reach me is here https://twitter.com/christcphrwoods 
> 
> My chapters are unedited and unbeta-ed I'd love a good, reliable beta but until then I apologize for any spelling and grammatical mistakes.

Alex may have taken a more “hands on” role at the DEO with being in the field with Supergirl, but she always felt the most comfortable within the confines of a lab. After she’d done her share with evacuating the captured alien children, she took the beast Kara had defeated and an ailing Lillian Luthor back to the DEO. A quick DNA analysis revealed to Alex that the Lillian before her wasn’t the sinister woman that headed CADMUS. Instead, it was an alien creature known as a Durlan taking her form. The Durlans were largely peaceful, which made this development puzzling. Why would this Durlan want to steal a Doomsday program that would target aliens?

 

Then there was the monster, identical to the one that had appeared at Kara's birthday. She hadn't been able to pinpoint a species yet. The database didn’t have it logged. The only thing she had managed to determine was that this creature was an almost an exact clone of its comrade. She still had no idea how the children fit into this. 

 

The frustration bubbled inside of her like that of volcano ready to erupt. Alex was supposed to have the answers, yet all she had were more questions. With a mighty crunch, she slammed her fist down on the metal table where her instruments lay. 

 

“ Bad time? “

 

Winn was standing at the door to the lab. He looked haggard, there were circles under his eyes and the smell of black coffee lingered off him. Alex knew that on some level Winn was intimidated by her. Having just started at the DEO a few weeks ago, he wasn't used to her yet. It always took people a moment to adjust to the brunette and her brand of absolute bluntness. Alex managed a wan smile picking up a set of prongs that had fallen to the floor.  

 

“ Is it ever? “ she asked dryly.

 

“ Are you okay? “ he countered, there was genuine concern in his words. Alex looked away at the monitor showing the results of her autopsy on the creature. 

 

“ I'll be better once we have some answers. How's it going with cracking Omnia? “

 

“ Oh that? That wasn't difficult at all. I've dismantled the code and put it in the archives. “

 

“ And you're not worried about what Lena Luthor will have to say about that? “

 

“ She's the one that wanted it done, said she wanted her legacy to be more than xenophobia “ 

 

Alex was surprised. She knew better than to trust a Luthor, but so far Lena seemed to be on her good side. With how nervous Winn was however, she had a feeling he was hiding something.

 

“ Is there something you needed to talk about, Winn? “

 

He cast his eyes downward sheepishly. “ I found something and it's erm... a little disturbing. I want to be sure before I take it to J’onn “

 

“ What is it? “ Alex asked with the quirk of a curious brow. Winn swiped the tablet he was holding and replaced the data Alex had displayed on the monitor. Her stomach curdled at the sight of what she was seeing now.

 

“ Is it-? “

 

“ Yes “ Winn said grimly “ I need to parse through the data to be sure- “ 

 

“ Say no more, looks like you and me are pulling our first all nighter “

 

He cracked a smile as he took a seat, it was the first one she’d seen since he walked into the lab. 

 

-

 

Even though she was tired, Kara walked into CatCo with a spring in her step. After she’d taken care of the alien children, checked up on Lena, and then headed home; she’d pulled all her resources to write a compelling article on what had transpired. She knew Mike would have one ready too. And perhaps with the level of passion he’d displayed his would be better ( not that she’d ever admit to that ). So if she wasn’t going to beat him at least she would make him sweat a little. Besides, she had Supergirl as one of the sources. That was a detail Mike had missed since he hadn’t stopped to interview her.

 

“ Well, don’t you look cute today “ Eve complimented her as she stepped off the elevator. She beamed at the other blonde in response.

 

“ Thanks, Eve do you know where I can find Snapper? I’ve got a big scoop for him. “

 

“ I think he’s with Mike in his office. Poor guy, Mike’s been here all night “

 

“ Al-All night? “ Kara interjected. “ How did he get into the building on a Sunday night? “

 

“ He’s friends with Mitch “ Eve said with a shrug as she rounded around to meet Kara. Kara had a look of dumbfoundedness on her features

 

“ You mean that mean, grumpy janitor? “ 

Eve nodded, rifling through her papers distractedly. “ The very same. Look, Kara. I think it’s adorable that you have this thing for Mike. But we’re not in high school, you should just make a move y’know. “ Eve said matter-o-factly.

 

Kara stood there, shellshocked at Eve’s words. 

 

“ Wh-what? I thought you two were.. “

 

“ We’re better off as friends. And the one time we did go out together to your birthday, all he did was look at you and when he wasn’t looking at you, he was talking about you. It was kind of like a school yard boy not knowing what to do about his crush. Don’t worry, I have a quick rebound rate. Now take my advice and go snag him up before someone else does “ she gave Kara an encouraging pat on the shoulder before disappearing through a set of double glass panel doors.

 

Kara was standing there as if Eve had just told her that she had a second head. The idea of Kara liking Mike was preposterous. Sure, she’d discovered he had some positive attributes. But he also had an insufferable male ego. The idea he had feelings for her were even more ludicrous. Wasn’t he always picking fights with her? Talking down to her? There was no way. She was red in the face as she made a beeline for Snapper’s office intent on learning more. 

 

The door was open so she let herself in. Snapper was sitting at his desk, cigar perched on the corner of his lips as he read over Mike’s article intently. Mike was standing at the front of the desk, arms folded. His trademark smug expression on his face as he looked at Kara. She noticed the signs of tiredness in his form. His shoulders were noticeably droopy, his hair messy, a speckling of five o’clock shadow along his jaw and chin, and he hadn’t changed since the night before. There was even the stench of that murky sewer water permeating from him.

 

Snapper finished his article and remained expressionless turning his attention to Kara. “ You got something for me too, Danvers? “ he asked. 

 

Kara jumped, she had thought he wouldn’t even give her a second look after reading Mike’s. “ Yes-Yes I do “ Kara’s face quickly brightened, while the smugness on Mike’s faltered. She placed the article in Snapper’s hands and he went back to perusing. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Mike’s gray eyed gaze had fallen on her. His features were soft, as if he was admiring her. No that couldn’t be it, Eve’s words were just messing with her.

 

Snapper put both articles in front of him. ‘ For a bunch of rookies you both did good. Pretty boy here was much more detailed story. And he had an interview with the new guy ‘ he looked down at the article for the name. ‘ Valor...but ponytail got the interview from Supergirl, she’s a hit with our readers. You two will share the by line. I’ll send these both over to our Junior Editor she’ll refer to you both for any other edits. And I’m giving you both another assignment. “

 

“ I work alone “ Mike said coldly, clearly not happy with the fact that he has to share. There was a smirk on Kara’s face, she didn’t want to share either but she glad Snapper had taken Mike down a peg.

 

“ Last time I checked Pretty Boy. I was the Managing Editor of this Magazine, not you. The way I see it you could both learn something from each other. Ponytail, your prose is weak and you need to get better with diction if you want to be considered a serious journalist. Pretty boy, you need to learn to connect with your writing. The audience needs to give a shit about what you write, you’re detached.”

 

Mike grumbled something about wanting to stay objective. Kara nodded along, he was right she was still learning.

 

“ Either way “ Snapper continued, “ I need two of my stringers on this. Since you two covered what happened at the bunker, you two are the obvious choices. I need you both down at National City Memorial interviewing some of the families of the Alien kids taken and hospital personnel. Ponytail you’ll take the families, that nauseating smile of yours will do them wonders and Pretty boy I need you on the doctors. Find out what they know. You’re persistent and scrappy so maybe you’ll annoy them into giving you a scoop. It won’t be easy but I expect a copy on my desk no later than Wednesday. Capische? “

 

They both nodded, neither wanting to look at the other. Snapper’s lips curled into a knowing smile as if he had some sort of secret he would not divulge to the two, yet.

 

“ You’re dismissed. “ he said going back to whatever he was working on when they’d entered. “ Matthews go home and take a shower, you reek “ he called after them as both proceeded to exit out of the office.

 

Once out in the bustling hallway, Mike finally turned to her. He took off his glasses and rubbed his temples.

 

“ I guess you want me to say Congratulations huh? “ he said his tone defensive.

 

Kara folded her arms “ No. I had no idea you were even working on an article “

 

“ Bullshit “ Mike said glaring at her now, “ Your sister and Supergirl would have told you I was there. I shouldn’t have to share, I got there first. “

 

“ Well, you weren’t thorough. You should’ve gotten Supergirl’s interview “ Kara stepped forward so she was inches away from him.

 

She could have sworn his eyes twitched down to her lips before his features hardened once more. “ Well you should’ve been on the scene. I was. You got second hand accounts from Supergirl and your sister. “

 

Kara’s anger returned, embroiling her senses. How could this man and the man she’d worked with the night before be the same? She stabbed her finger into the plane of one of his shoulders. Although she was furious she was always making sure to modulate her strength so he did not feel the full extent of her action. 

 

“ I don’t have a death wish like you do. I’ll admit, Alex did tell me about you. But she also said you were reckless. You’re not some superhero,  _ Michael _ . You could’ve gotten hurt ! You could’ve been killed ! “ she finished indignantly, her chest was rising up and down as she breathed deeply having expressed all of that in one breath. 

 

Mike’s lips folded into a smile. Kara was confused.

 

“ Why’re you smiling? “ she asked her voice sharp.

 

“ I didn’t think you cared so much about me, glasses “ his voice was velvety smooth, as he stepped away walking backwards away from her. “ Don’t worry, though. I’ve made of pretty strong stuff. Nothing’s going to happen to me. “

 

\--

 

There was a loud knock at Kara’s door. She had finally settled down on her couch after a long day and was avidly watching Wizard of Oz, a childhood favorite. Kara could see it was Alex on the other side of the door using her x-ray vision but couldn’t be bothered to go up and actually let her in.

 

“ It’s open “ she called.

 

Kara sat up straighter when Alex bounded in. She’d seen her sister like this rarely. Alex was running on fumes it seemed. Her short dark hair was a pell-mell mess, dark patterns encircled her eyes, and she was jittery from all the coffee she’d been having. Her steps were urgent as she paced in front of the TV set. Sensing something was wrong, she turned off the TV and walked up to Alex grasping her by the shoulders. Perhaps, a bit too hard since Alex audibly winced.

 

“ Sorry “ Kara apologized, her eyes looking at Alex searchingly. “ Are you-are you okay? “ she asked.

 

“ I...I am...but I’m afraid once I tell you what I need to tell you, you won’t be. “ Kara ran a hand along Alex’s back.

 

“ Alex...it’s me. I’ll be fine. You don’t need to protect me all the time y’know. Come, sit. “ she guided Alex to where she was sitting on the couch before throwing the blanket over both of them. “ What’s wrong? “

 

Alex sighed, reaching over to take one of the caramel candies Kara had been snacking on. “ Winn and I found out what was happening with the kids. It was all in the file Winn recovered from the drive core when he freed them. “

 

Kara sat up straighter, “ Shouldn’t we get a meeting together at the DEO so everyone can be briefed at once? Maybe you can call your friend Maggie and she and Valor can be invited as well. “

 

Kara saw Alex stiffen at the mention of Maggie she wondered why, but didn’t press further. “ J’onn will call a meeting tomorrow and Valor’s people have been notified already. But we wanted to break the news to you in private because it’s sensitive. “

 

“ Don’t get all business-like with me, Alex. What’s going on? “

 

Alex turned her body so she was now facing Kara. Her hand fell against her sister’s before she closed her eyes as if summoning the courage to speak. 

 

“ When I did my autopsy on the monster you and Valor fought I couldn’t get an ID on the species because the DNA was mutated. Winn found a codex full of all these gene sequences and experiments they’d done before...on children. The two monsters you’d fought those were...kids. We don’t know the mechanisms but...it seems they strip these children of all their memories, everything that makes them self determine...using those tanks we saw and then a series of trials are done to make them into those things…”

 

Kara let out a shaky gasp clutching her chest. She lay back on the couch, watching the world spin around her. It was so easy to hurt something when you believed it was wholly evil. The fact that she and the others had maimed innocent children struck Kara to her core. She had thrown a punch when she should have sought some other way to neutralise those creatures. 

 

“ Kara...are you okay? “

 

“ Yeah.. “ she said a moment later standing up, “ Call J’onn and tell him to call the meeting now. No more innocent lives will be lost on my watch “


	10. Another Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El wakes up from a bad dream only to be faced with the weight of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting better about updating as promised! I'm going to try and hold myself to a schedule from now on. Expect an update for Til Kingdom Come every Thursday and my other fic Amuse Bouche every Sunday. If you have any pressing questions feel free to contact me on my twitter which is @christcphrwoods. As always comments & kudos are much appreciated !
> 
> I apologize this is an exposition heavy chapter and a little shorter than my previous ones. But you get your first taste of Mon-El and his life leading up to the events of Til Kingdom Come. Also a good time to remind everyone that the fic is rated M for language and sexuality. Not a lot of it here, but the fic will be getting darker from here on out.

 

_ Battles don't scare him. Not the slew of broken bodies, not the booming of guns, and not the chaos. The only thing that does, is not making it back to Kara. She is what he fights for. The necklace she gave him is tucked safely in his armour every time he goes out there.  _

 

_ Tonight, Prince Mon-el is afraid he won't make it in time. She's sent him an urgent cryptic note.  _

 

_ Meet me at midnight where we first kissed. _

 

_ It says, nothing else.  _

 

_ Their time together is always limited. Especially in the midst of this war. They'd planned to meet at a Durlan Citadel far from knowing eyes to get married in secret. Mon-el had wanted to do it properly, ask for King Zor-el’s hand once the war had ended. But sometimes he thinks he won't survive this  which is why he wants to make it official. If he's going to die out there protecting his country men and her’s, he wants to enter heaven knowing that she’s his mate and that their souls are bonded forever.  _

 

_ But the fact that she’s sent this note tonight, makes him worry. What if something has gone horribly wrong?  _

 

_ The place where they shared their first kiss is sacred. The temple of Rao that sits upon the highest mountain on a moon between Krypton and Daxam. It’s a place of neutrality. He’d been on a trip there with his mother when he saw her leaning by one of the statues talking to Rao as though he was her best friend. She’d wished to see him again, and he’d smiled. When his mother was safely secure in one of the prayer rooms, he’d snuck off. She was sitting by one of the worship fountains then, in a lace white dress looking balefully, but when he approached her, her whole face lit up like the sun on a warm summer’s day. Mon-El couldn’t resist, he’d pressed his lips against her’s in a fiercely passionate kiss. That had ended their friendship but started something more. Something that would transform their lives forever. _

 

_ It’s a minute after midnight when he arrives at the fountain. And she’s there. And she’s wearing that smile. And he knows despite the chaos around them everything’s going to be okay. _

 

_ He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. ‘ Kara, thank god you’re alright ‘ he says as he wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace.  _

 

_ “ Of course, my love. I’m sorry I made you worry. I do need to tell you something. Something important “ _

 

_ Although, there’s the sheen of happiness shimmering from her. There’s a trepidation, a nervousness in the air as well. He moves away a tendril of her bright blonde locks from her face. “ What is it ? Is it about the wedding…” _

 

_ “ No...well kind of… “ her eyes moved downward, she took one of his hands in her’s guiding it over her stomach. “ I’m with child “ _

 

_ The exuberance filled within Mon-El as he lifted Kara in his arms and spun her around. _

 

_ “ Easy, easy, my prince. “ Kara exclaimed in between giggles. “ I’m still a little lightheaded. “ _

 

_ Mon-El smiled as he sat down with Kara perched on his lap on the edge of the fountain. “ Sorry, I...this is the best news you could’ve brought me tonight. And here I was thinking something bad had happened. “ His hand went back to her stomach. “ How far along are you? Is there anything I can do for you? “ he asked as he touched her forehead with his. _

 

_ She smiled, “ I’m about three months along, my nurse has been keeping it hidden from my parents but soon I’ll be showing properly so it’ll be impossible. I was thinking once we’re married I’ll tell them that I want to take a trip somewhere far...and then go live in some safe house far away. Then you can come visit me there. Once, the war is over we’ll tell everyone we’ve been married all along. “ _

 

_ Mon-El responded, kissing her cheek, “ I wish it were so simple, Kara. There’s a lot of hardship littering our path to happiness. But I want to make that journey with you. Let’s not ruin this moment with talk of the future. You’ve made me so happy...given me a child. “ _

 

_ “ Shh..no. We made this child together. He will have all the best parts of you and me. Mostly, you because I think this one is a boy. “ _

 

_ “ Well I bet it’s a girl. With your smile, and your hair, and your eyes. Comets-” _

  
  


_ “ Mon-El ! Prince Mon-El ! “ said a hurried urgent whisper from behind him ending the moment of elation, Mon-El turned, irritable at the guard. “ The temple is under attack, my liege. The idols are being burned. “  _

 

_ Mon-El stood up, “ I’ll be right there, try to get as many priests and pilgrims as you can out “ he told the guard before he looked at Kara. “ C’mon Kara, I’m going to escort you to my ship first you’ll be safe there. “ _

 

_ “ No, Mon-El I can take care of myself. Those innocents, they need you. Go be a hero, my love. But make sure you come back to me. “ _

 

_ He was never able to make it back to her. _

 

Mon-El woke up, as a sharp intake of air filled the silence. Sweat was clinging to his body, as he drew breath in long, arduous gasps. The door squeaked open and in entered a dark haired woman with concerned brown eyes. She put her arms up as Mon-El sprang into action as if on instinct.

 

“ Mon-El...Mon...it’s me M’gann you’re safe...you’re fine. It was just another one of your dreams “ she said, slowly drifting closer to him. 

 

Mon-El’s wide eyes narrowed as everything came back into focus again. There stood one of his adoptive sisters, M’gann M'orzz, standing there her hands making delicate motions as he felt her in his mind sifting through his thoughts. 

 

“ Stop that, you know I hate it when you get in my head “ Mon-El said shaking his head as he got out of bed, taking a generous sip from a nearby water bottle. M'gann’s posture changed, she folded her arms giving him a judgemental look.

 

“ You know I expect a bit more appreciation considering I saved your ass just a fortnight ago. If it wasn’t for me she would have figured you out like that “ M’gann snapped her fingers for emphasis. 

 

“ I had it handled “ Mon-El grumbled, clearly irritable because of the dream he’d had. He sat down at the edge of the bed grasping fistfuls of his hair. “ I fucked up okay? I let my guard down around her, it was a mistake, it won’t happen again. “

 

The martian sighed, sitting down next to Mon-El and putting a hand on his shoulder. “ I could take away the imprints of those dreams you know? We could forget about this whole thing...go back to Central City. “

 

“ No “ Mon-El said a forcefulness in his voice. The dreams had been a constant nuisance in his life since he’d started having them two years ago on his twenty fifth birthday. He’d arrived in a Daxamite pod to earth nearly thirteen years ago. Disoriented and lost, he’d been found by scientist Tess Morgan who had raised him along with other misfits. His life on Daxam full of splendour, neglect, and ignorance was a distant memory. He was no longer the Prince, but a refugee on a planet he loved. Mon-El had died with Daxam, but Mike was going to have a bright future on Earth. That was until the dreams started. He’d thought they were just nightmares triggered by the stress of working as an intern at CCPN. Then they intensified, he began having dizzying spells, vomiting, even moments where he completely tuned out from reality. Tess had been the voice of reason, upon inspection of Mon-El’s pod she discovered a codex.

 

Seeing his mother’s holographic presence after a decade was a shock. She was frozen in time, a cruelty hidden in her lidded brown eyes. But when she spoke, her voice was soft. Rhea told him of a prophecy. He was named after the foolish Prince of Daxam, Mon-El Gand. A fierce warrior but a lovesick fool who had fallen for a Kryptonian who had inevitably betrayed him. Because of the Daxamite’s victory over the Occults and Queen Liana, a curse had been invoked. A curse that the people of Daxam had tried to avoid by marooning the prince’s body in space. When Mon-El was born, the high priest had proclaimed that they had not escaped the curse. The prince was indeed the reincarnated form of the man that had almost cost both Krypton and Daxam everything. It was his job now to find the princess and end her before she ended him.

 

To Mon-el’s knowledge, there was one Kryptonian survivor and that was Superman. So he’d thought he’d escaped the responsibility, the dreams continued but Tess developed a way to subdue them so they would only haunt his sleeping hours not his waking. He’d heard whispers of another Kryptonian a year later when his life had settled. The instant he saw Supergirl, he knew that she was the princess from his dreams. The figure had been a bit elusive, her face was always blurred in the dreams he’d experience. But the instant he set eyes on her illuminated on the TV screen, Supergirl’s face quickly replaced the mysterious woman’s visage. Mon-el was glad there was a distance between Central City and National City. Her life seemed uncomplicated. She was a hero. If he kept himself away the prophecy would die and never come to fruition.

 

He never had an impetus to don a cape. Mon-el didn’t view himself as a hero, just an average joe that just so happened to have some incredible powers. Then Myriad happened, he was unaffected, but everyone around him fell prey to the mind control. Hearing Supergirl’s speech empowered him however he was too late to save everyone. Tess died, she was the victim of a raid on S.T.A.R. Labs. Her death had been the catalyst for him to become Valor. Him, Maggie, and M’gann had been running the act for just a few short months when the monsters showed up. Suddenly, the prophecy was all too real. He knew he had to come to National City to meet her, even though meeting her was the most dangerous he could do. That first day in CatCo when he saw Kara, he knew she was Supergirl. The glasses were a shoddy disguise. He’d purposely been an ass to keep her away. Mon-el would come clean eventually once he’d gained her trust, once he’d proven to her that there was another way to resolve this prophecy than it coming down to one of them killing the other.

 

The dreams may have been a nuisance, but they had given him purpose and resolve. Two things his life desperately needed.

 

Mon-El could feel M’gann meandering through his thoughts again, he knew it was almost instinctual for the Martian but it irritated him to no end. “ Stop that ! “ he said hitting her with the pillow.

 

“ I’m sorry ! “ M’gann exclaimed apologetically. “ I just think your judgement is clouded, that you're letting your feelings for some dream girl derail your life. “

 

“ I’m not the only one “

 

“ What’s that supposed to mean? “ M’gann asked raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“ You’re spending an awful lot of time undercover at the DEO lately, Maggie thinks you have a soft spot for the director. Did you forget he’s a Green Martian? “

 

“ That-that’s different. J’onn is a good man. A great man. Once I come clean, he’ll understand. “

 

“ You’re saying Kara isn’t a good person? “

 

“ Kid, I’ve been alive for three hundred years. Kryptonians, they’re unforgiving. Once she finds out who you are, she’ll end you. Why do you have your doubts when your own mother has told you differently? “

 

Mon-El shook his head, the faint memories of Daxam he’d tried to relinquish slowly trickling back. “ Because my mother was not a good person, M’gann. She was delusional at her best and vindictive at her worst. “ he sighed, “ Besides, speciesism isn’t a good look on you. We wouldn’t be friends if you thought me a typical Daxamite. “

 

There was a knock at the door and in came Maggie, corking her gun as she gave the other two a cryptic look. “ I hate to interrupt this feel good Lifetime movie moment, but Alex Danvers called we’re wanted at the DEO. “ her attention turned to M’gann, “ You better come along too, in your DEO agent disguise so you can block our minds to the other martian’s telepathy. Considering we had a near slip up, last time around. “

 

\--

 

Mon-El felt sick to his stomach, as the news of the alien children’s fate was divulged to him around the DEO roundtable. It was a closed briefing; just him, Maggie, Alex, Winn, J’onn, and Kara standing around the upper conference room as the findings were presented to them. When Winn finished, a morose expression on his face, Mon-El had to excuse himself. He bolted from the room to the balcony outside, taking in the air in a desperate way to feel some solace.

_ How many of those monsters had he killed ?  _ he thought to himself.  _ Six. At least six.  _ Six innocent lives he’d taken without a single thought. Six children that would never return to their mothers. He thought back to the dream he’d had, Prince Mon-El’s unborn child. It made him want to throw up right then and there. God, he needed to get away from all of this. The guilt was seeping through him like hydrochloric acid.

 

In the chaos he heard a voice and a felt a touch he’d been practically craving.

 

He turned, and there she was. In the twilight touched night, she looked as if she had stepped out of his dreams. Her bright golden hair whipped in the wind, her periwinkle blue eyes sparkled, and she rubbed her cherry pink lips together. 

 

“ Hey, it’s going to be okay… “ Kara soothed, her hand moving from his shoulder to cup his face. He responded by placing his hands firmly on her waist. Something about this felt so familiar as if he’d done it a million times, in several different iterations. 

 

“ How is it, Supergirl? We took an innocent life, I’ve taken several now. How will I ever face another one of those children, again? “ he asked her, his eyes searching for those answers in her’s. Her thumb grazed the edge of his mask. 

 

“ We can’t undo our past, but we can be better, do better. I promise you, we’ll find a way to save those kids. Winn...he’s already looking for a way. And we’ll...we’ll find strength in each other. You hold me accountable, and I’ll hold you accountable. Deal? “ she asked as if wanting reassurance, the turmoil inside her just ebbing under the surface. 

 

He nodded, his hand falling against the back of her hand. “ Deal “ he told her with the quirk of his lips. He never thought he’d smile again after hearing such upsetting news. And here she was invoking that in him, again. His grey eyes fell to her lips; warm, full, and inviting. Their breaths were intermingling. He could hear the thundering of their heartbeats, beat as one. A beat passed, then another.

 

Suddenly, something broke inside of him. He needed the comfort, he needed to feel closer to her. Mon-El moved down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She reciprocated eagerly, grabbing his shoulders. as the heat built between them like a crescendo. His hand now fell to the side of her face as he held her there. Kissing with more passion than he’d ever expelled for another. Her hands moved from his cheekbones to the back of his head, her fingers getting lost in the thicket of his dark chestnut brown hair. She was pulling on the clasp, wanting the mask to come off. 

 

It was then that reality came crashing in. M’gann’s words echoing in his mind.

 

_ Once she finds out who you are, she’ll end you. _

 

He stepped away, breaking off the kiss. Kara’s eyes were blue. They always were, but because of the melancholy that must have passed over her, they were insanely blue.  _ Comets _ . 

 

“ I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have done that “ he breathed. And before she could catch him, he had taken to the skies and sped off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnn....their first actual kiss ! Poor Kara, left in the dust without any explanation. We'll explore the repercussions of the kiss in the next chapter. 
> 
> But I wanted to quickly address something here, a few of you might be wondering why Kara didn't connect the dots and realize that Mike is the prince from her dreams like he did upon seeing Supergirl. It's because he knows Supergirl/Kara is Kryptonian and when he saw her and she looked similar to the woman in his dreams he naturally assumed she was the one the prophecy was referring to. Kara on the other hand doesn't know he's a Daxamite ( and also has been having the dreams for about a week and a half ) so the Prince is a mystery to her.
> 
> Also, a lot of you were right ! M'gann was the one that covered for Mike/Mon-El in the previous chapter. Great job !


	11. Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mike begin their hospital assignment, while Alex has some internal struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I should have updated last week. But in my defence I was busy studying for an exam. I'll be making up to you guys with a double update today and tomorrow with this fic so brace yourselves. This is a relatively short chapter but it's really a set up for the next one. Don't hate me too much for what happens.
> 
> As usual, this fic is not betaed so I apologize for any spelling and grammatical mistakes. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated !

Lena Luthor’s stilettos echoed against the dark linoleum as she walked through the cell block. She'd received a call from Winn Schott earlier that day telling her about how he'd destroyed the Omnia Program. It felt as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. When Lex and Maxwell had enlisted her help to orchestrate their plans she'd had no idea their paranoia had overshadowed their morality. Lena didn't trust most aliens but that didn't mean she wanted them all dead. 

 

There was another piece of the puzzle that didn't sit well with the brunette. Supergirl had checked in on her the night before to share even more disturbing news. That an alien had been masquerading as her mother. Or well, her adoptive one at least. Lillian wasn't the type of woman who let this happen unknowingly. Like most Luthors, she was a master strategist. So while Lena did not mention her suspicions to Supergirl, she knew it wise to visit Lillian herself.

 

Besides there were answers she needed for herself. Sleep was difficult nowadays, she'd often lay staring up at the ceiling hearing voices permeate through the hallowed Luthor mansion. Often, she'd have vivid dreams where she was standing alone in a field of poppies surrounded by the bodies of everyone she cared for. Her therapist attributed this all to stress after all, at twenty nine she was running an entire corporation on her own. But no matter what medication she took, the problems persisted.

 

Lena was snapped out of her reverie when Lillian entered the room. She looked immaculate and flawless in her orange jumpsuit. Her soft blonde hair flowed down her sides and there was just the ghost of a mischievous smile on her lips. She took a seat across a rickety table from Lena.

 

“I was wondering when I'd see you, Lena” Lillian said almost amused. “ What can I help you with? “

 

“ Cut the shit mother “ Lena said bitterly. A look of disdain rife on her features. “ I know about the Durlan. It didn't just take your form, it had access to L Corp banking schemes. Everything it needed to pretend to be you. What's your game huh? I thought you hated aliens. “ 

 

Lillian’s steely gaze seemed to flicker and in that flicker Lena saw pure fear. 

 

“ I hate them yes, because of them my dear boy is in jail. Superman took everything from us and it disgusts me seeing you all buddy buddy with his cousin “ 

 

Lena stiffened at the mention of Supergirl. “ I don't want to end up like Lex. Or you for that matter. I'm not really even a Luthor. “

 

Lillian smiled cruelly, “ I’d hoped to tell you under rosier circumstances but yes you are. Your father is Lionel. And while I may not be your biological mother all I've ever done is protect you. “

 

Lena tried not to let the revelation sink in too deep. Lillian was known to lie and she could have been preying on her abandonment issues. 

 

“ You don’t believe me “ Lillian continued confidently. “ You’ve always been a woman driven by fact. So let me ask you this...after Lionel died I could have easily disposed of you. Instead, I raised you. I gave you the best education money can buy and I was the one that suggested you take over as CEO when Lex was thrown into prison. “

 

“ You’re always utilitarian, mother. There’s always a means to an end. Quit, changing the subject. I want to know how the Durlan fits into all of this?”

 

“I haven’t changed the subject. I’ll admit, I helped an alien cause because I knew I was protecting you.”

 

“Protecting me from what exactly?” Lena asked a tinge of annoyance in her voice. 

 

Lillian sat up, her fragile wrists were tied to the table. 

 

“Think. As far back as you can remember. You heard voices, you had vivid dreams that left you in a cold sweat, and worst of all when you were eight we found you with a- “

 

“ You’re lying.” a chill ran down Lena’s spine as memories she tried to block out were now ebbing to the surface. “ I have nightmares but that’s just stress. There’s nothing wrong with me. Nothing !”

 

“ I can’t tell you what you need to hear, Lena if you aren’t willing to confront the truth yourself. But fine, if you need to figure this out for yourself I suggest you look into your origins. Find out who your biological mother is. Surely with all the resources I’ve given you that won’t be an issue.”

 

\--

 

Kara stood in front of National City Memorial, the wind slowly whipping her blonde tendrils. It was one of the rare days in the city where rain sprinkled down around her and the sun was blocked out by a cascade of dark pewter gray rainclouds. The last twenty four hours had been a whirlwind. First, she’d discovered that the children she’d discovered in the bunker were being used for sinister purposes. Then, Valor had kissed her. And while that had felt...amazing. She was left with her heart in her hands as she watched him disappear into the depths above. The dreams the night before were confusing. All this screaming, all the panic, and then there was blackness. She was sure that she was experiencing the last moments of Princess Kara’s life. But it was difficult to piece together as if she was seeing it through a fog. 

 

Alex could tell something was weighing her down. For some reason, Kara withheld the mention of the kiss from her sister. So Alex probably thought Kara was still shaken by the revelation about the children. Lying had never been her strong suit, so she had made an excuse to go see Lena to brief her on some of the developments that had transpired. Especially those involving Lillian. J’onn had told her to be wary and Kara always was around the other woman. 

 

She was thankful to Snapper for providing a ready distraction in the form of research for the article. Anything from keeping her mind off that kiss. She didn’t want to think about that. There was much too much going on for her to even deal with the fact that she might have had feelings for Valor.

 

Annoyance was slowly replacing the feeling of being overwhelmed now. Mike was supposed to meet her fifteen minutes ago, yet here she was standing outside in the rain under a big bright yellow umbrella waiting for him to show. Finally, she spotted him in the distance. His dark hair were sprinkled with the dew of rain, along his jaw was a speckle of five o’clock shadow, and droplets of rain clung to the lens of his glasses.

 

“ Sorry, had car trouble so I had to take the bus “ he said clustering under her umbrella as she shook his head like a shaggy dog spraying water everywhere. 

 

Kara frowned as she tried to shield herself from the oncoming spray. “ The point of me standing under the umbrella was to stay dry.“

 

Mike smirked at her to which she folded her arms. 

 

“ Why are you smirking at me? “ she asked demandingly.

 

“ Well, I just thought of something mildly inappropriate. “ 

 

Kara’s face was a mixture of outrage and embarrassment. Her features coloring with a dark shade of crimson “ You were going to say I look good wet weren’t you? Oh my gosh! “ 

 

Mike stepped back walking backwards towards the entrance of the hospital. “ Hey you said it, glasses not me. ” he let out an easy laugh. “ I’m going to head up to the ER see if I can track down the doctor heading off the case. You go find some families to interview and put on some of that doe eyed manic pixie girl charm yeah? “

 

With that, he left her standing there with the rain pouring down around her. She got the impression that Mike too, was avoiding her. And despite the resolve in her eyes as she walked towards the entrance, she couldn’t help but feel like she was constantly being left in the dust.

 

\--

 

Alex was worried about Kara. The pallid expression on her face when she discovered the truth was devastating to watch. While, Alex had seen people at their worst. Kara still somehow saw the good in them. Her whole life she’d been trying to shield her from the horrors perpetrated by intelligent lives and now the whole facade was gone. Kara as usual was avoiding the issue as a whole. Using her work to deflect from the calamity under the surface. She just feared that it would get too much and her sister would break with the weight of the world on her shoulders.

 

After she’d worked seventy two hours straight, J’onn had insisted that she go home and rest. However, Alex was too restless to head home. So she headed to the Alien Bar instead. It was a local haunt that Maggie had introduced to her once they’d been successful in infiltrating the bunker. After a few drinks, the two women had ended up leaning on each other as they stumbled back to Alex’s apartment. When she woke the next morning Maggie was gone.

 

For as long as she could remember there was a part of herself Alex had tried to stifle. It all started in high school with Vicki Donahue. She felt something that terrified her. And now those feelings were re emerging. She couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed by them. She had to admit she had noticed the sheen of Maggie’s hair, the glistening of her lips, and the way she smelled like Lilac. Yet, when Maggie had dove in for a kiss Alex had retreated stating she was straight. A mantra she had repeated to herself over and over again. 

 

Now she was full of regret and that along with everything else was eating her up. When she entered the alien bar she made a beeline for the bartop, sitting down and ordering a shot of whiskey.

 

“ Drinking on the job Danvers? “ asked a familiar voice from beside her. 

 

“ I was forced to go home, the office has a policy against agents working more than three nights in a row. “ Alex shot Maggie a tired smile as the woman nodded in agreement.

 

“ Yeah the chief wanted me to go get some sleep but here I am. I don’t know how people sleep after finding out something like that…” Maggie flushed down the tequila.

 

“ Anything new? “ Alex asked.

 

“ No, Mike’s down at the hospital interviewing some doctors about some new developments for his article. I understand Kara’s with him.”

 

“ Yeah…” Alex trailed off.

 

“ Something bothering you?” Maggie asked placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder. A trickle of electricity running down her spine. She was just about to shake off Maggie’s hand when her phone buzzed. 

 

“ Danvers “ Alex said her voice breathless.

 

J’onn’s voice was ominous at the other end of the line but Alex retained an almost steely composure.

 

“ I’ll be there. And yeah-she’s here with me “ she ended the call looking at Maggie. “ There’s been an attack on National City Memorial. Mike’s been shot. Don’t worry he’s being taken to the DEO by Supergirl. He’s gonna be just- “

 

Alex was left in Maggie’s wake, as the other woman dashed out of there with purpose. 


	12. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a startling realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so incredibly sorry it took me so long to update this. Besides personal things going on in my life, this chapter was just very very hard to write for me because of some ill fated writer's block. So I will admit it is not my best work. As per usual, it is not betaed so I also apologize for all the spelling and grammatical errors. I will be updating this on the regular now that I have muse finally. But I am going to be doing it on a weekly basis. I do have a new fic in the works that is basically an entire rewrite of Season 3 inspired by a thread I did on my twitter if you wanna follow me its @melgustwood ! again I'm so so sorry this took forever.

Supergirl was fast. But not fast enough. 

While Mike had stayed on the ground floor in the ER to track down who was handling the case file, Kara headed to the paediatric wing on the third floor to see if anyone there would be willing to talk to her. She was surprised to find that she didn’t need to try. Alien parents clamoured to her eager to divulge the tragic stories of what had happened to their children. Kara had been talking to a Xicarian mother about how her son was plucked from a playground right outside his preschool, when she heard the gunshot. Kara moved along the wing shuffling people into the rooms and asking the nurses to use lockdown procedure. She alerted the NCPD and the DEO before rushing into a utility closet and changing into her costume. 

When she arrived back to the ground floor, there was chaos. The NCPD was already on the scene discussing possible ways to infiltrate the ER when Supergirl whooshed down to the ground floor.

“ What’s the status? “ she asked one of the nearby cops.

“ We’ve cleared out most of the doctors and patients. There are five dead in there, one injured might be dead already but he took a bullet for one of the alien children. We can’t get a read on the assailant…”

Kara was already scanning the area for the shooter. She saw him poised over a cowering figure that was probably the injured civilian. 

“Hold your men back” she told the commanding sergeant who nodded before she sped in. 

The ER was dark. Tube lights hung from the ceiling letting off sparks. There were gurneys that had been knocked off, broken glass lay scattered at her feet, and she saw blood pooling on the linoleum floors. The shooter wore a dark black hoodie and he had his gun pointed at another man on the ground.

Kara’s heart stopped.

It was Mike. The front of his grey t-shirt was soaked in blood and his glasses lay near him broken in two. There was no time to think Kara swooped in grabbed the shooter in a sleeper hold before rushing to Mike’s side.

“ We have to stop meeting l-like this “ he said quavering, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Kara leant beside him, her hands falling to the wound on his chest. 

“ It’s okay “ she said firmly, “ There’s doctors outside, you’re going to be okay. “

“ Kara…” Mike lay back. “ Kara look at me. “

Kara stilled, “ You know who I am? “

He gave her another weak smile. “ I’ve always known, since the first day at CatCo when I called you glasses...there isn’t much time...I can’t. You have to call Maggie. And you have to get me to the DEO. The doctors here won’t be able...able to help me.” with that he was out cold.

Kara felt her whole body go cold as well. There were tears burgeoning in her eyes. She ripped off the bottom of his shirt wrapping the wound on his chest to try and stop the stream of blood. Then, she carefully picked him up in her arms radioing J’onn and Winn.

“ J’onn...Mike’s been shot. He says...he says the doctors...they won’t be able to help him. Get the medbay ready and call Alex and Maggie, please.”

\--   
When Kara arrived at the DEO, Alex and J’onn were waiting for her at the entrance with a gurney and a horde of medical staff ready to operate. Once she had placed him on the gurney, they sped off.

“ Get him under the yellow sun lamps as soon as possible. He needs to heal a little before we address the bullet “ Alex called after them. 

Kara stood there stunned, “ Yellow sun lamp...? “

“ No, “ Alex replied sombrely. “ You should change then head to the lab, Maggie and M’gann will explain everything. I should join them in surgery. “

Kara watched Alex disappear through the double doors. A feeling of foreboding travelled up her spine. She needed answers and was not willing to wait, which was why she made a beeline for the lab. 

When the Kryptonian arrived, she saw Maggie hugging a beautiful dark haired African American woman with striking chocolate brown eyes. Maggie’s whole face was tear stained and she hiccuped sadly as she noticed Kara standing there. The other woman whose name she supposed was M’gann remained stoic but there was a deadness to her eyes Kara immediately recognized. 

“ Kara “ Maggie said her voice hoarse. She came forward and hugged the blonde wrapping her arms tightly around her frame. When she pulled away, she blinked back more tears. “ Thank you, for saving my brother. “ 

Kara nodded, looking from Maggie and M’gann. She wanted to say that she was sorry she hadn’t been fast enough but somehow her mouth felt too dry to articulate words. It didn’t even faze her that Maggie seemed to know her secret identity.

Maggie continued. “ We owe you answers “

This was when M’gann stepped up walking forward to where Kara and Maggie were standing. “ You sure that’s a good idea? Maybe we should wait till…”

Maggie shook her head stubbornly. “ No. Kara deserves to know the truth. Maybe, you should sit. ”

Kara nodded wordlessly. She was eager to get answers but a part of her mind wasn’t there. Perhaps, she was still in shock. 

Maggie began detailing how Mike’s real name was Mon-El, how he was a daxamite that had been raised by their foster mother Tess Morgan, how he had discovered on his twenty fifth birthday that he was part of an ancient prophecy, how Kara had inspired him to become Valor, and how he had moved to National City in the hopes of finding out more about her. There was silence when she finally finished. Kara’s face was expressionless as she hugged her stomach.

“ We won’t let you hurt Mon-El “ M’gann said finally breaking the silence.

Maggie shot M’gann a scathing look. “She’s not gonna hurt him, she wouldn’t have brought him here if she had any intent of hurting him. “

“ That’s before she knew he was a Daxamite “ M’gann pushed aside Maggie so now she was standing in front of Kara looking rather imposing. “ So what will it be Kryptonian? Are you going to finish him off now or honor him with a fair battle ? “

“ Enough! “ another voice interrupted them. J’onn walked in looking haggard as he glared at M’gann. “ You don’t get to ask questions like that of Kara after the ordeal she’s been through. I realize tensions are high but perhaps it would be best if you stepped out. “

“ I agree “ Maggie said icily. M’gann looked livid, after what sounded like a snarl she stalked away leaving the others in her wake. 

“ I’m sorry, Kara “ Maggie said wearily, “ All we have is each other, if we lose Mon-El…”

“ You’re not “ Kara said finally, her throat was dry. She put her hand on Maggie’s shoulder. “ He’s going to pull through, I can feel it. “

J’onn watched them both for a second. “ Kara, Maggie...you should get some rest. I’m told the surgery will take most of the night. “

Kara and Maggie exchanged a look. It was clear that neither of them would be getting any sleep that night. 

\--

When Mon-El awoke, there was only blackness surrounding him. He felt as though he had aged a thousand years. The Daxamite let out a laboured cough. It was then he heard a whoosh and a blonde haired woman appeared at the doorway. Mon-El let out a sigh as he saw her. It was the early hours of the morning so there was an orange tinge to the tips of her golden hair as she slinked in. Last time he had seen her, she was covered in his blood. Something that had felt all too familiar to him. 

“Hi” he said softly. 

“Hi” she replied taking a seat at his bedside. 

There was silence for a moment. 

“How’re you feeling?”

“Banged up, but I’ve been through worse. “ he sat up looking at her forlornly. Kara started to tear up as she looked at him.

“ That’s all you have to say? “ she asked as a tear rolled down her cheek. Mon-El’s features softened he reached up to swipe the tear away. 

“ I don’t know what to say...except. I would never hurt you. Prophecy or not, we’re in this together you and me. “ Kara shook her head moving his hand away. 

“ You think...I’m talking about the prophecy?” Kara exclaimed. “ You lied to me, from the instant we met. And because of your lie...you almost...you almost died! “

Mon-El looked down. “ I wasn’t sure how to...how to approach you at first. And then I was scared that when you’d learned that I was from Daxam you’d… “

“I’d kill you?! “ Kara replied affronted. “ God, you are so completely aggravating. You don’t even understand. “

“ Then help me understand, Kara “ Mon-El finally said looking back up at her. She looked like he’d caught her off guard. 

“ You need to rest... But I think it’d be best if we just stayed away from each other. Since you clearly think I’m after your life. “ She got up and Mon-El wanted to stop her but somehow he was too weak, too broken from what had transpired. All he could do now, was watch her walk away feeling completely powerless.

His gaze shifted to his blankets. He wanted to tell her so much right then. That it wasn’t that he was worried she’d hurt him. He was worried she wouldn’t want him around. The self fulfilling prophecy had been fulfilled he supposed.

Kara stopped at the door before she left him there. Mon-El looked despondent and crushed, it pulled at her heartstrings seeing him that way. However, she was still livid. Livid that he had lied. Livid that he didn't know why she was upset. But what she was most livid about was that she had almost lost him. And the idea of losing him was too painful even for a moment.


End file.
